You Are My Lady
by hellogoodbyemyluv
Summary: Sakura was now literally pressed against the glass and Deidara was only an inch away from her. Her hands loosened form her shawl and it slipped from her face.
1. The Meeting

**hey everyone u might recognize the story cuz this wasknown as after i met i started loving again. i started again and made some changes so i hope u will like. i didn't use much of my old account heehee u get the picture. enjoy.**

KNOCK KNOCK

A little brunette girl wearing a white kimono and red hakama softly knocked on the long oak double door.

"Come in," came a soft voice from the inside.

The girl entered the room which was really big bedroom with well furnished furniture, long and well framed windows letting the sunlight in the room, there was a glassed door leading to the balcony, floor covered with soft carpet and there sat a woman she was looking for seated on her drawing table.

She had long beautiful pink hair which touched the floor as she sat on the chair. She was brushing her hair. Her beautiful emerald eyes were reflected in the mirror. Her fair and pale skin helped her red lips stand out. She had a mole on her cheek bone under the corner of her right eye.

"Lady Sakura," the little girl bowed.

"Yes, is there anything you wanted Miki-chan," Sakura said politely looking away from her mirror and to the girl.

"Lord Okada wishes your presence during the meeting with his friends," Miki said still bowing.

"Does he now?" Sakura said starting to brush her hair again. "You can stand up straight now." Miki stood straight eyes still looking at the floor.

"Are you scared to look at me," Sakura smile at the little girl.

"Not at all," Miki shook her head violently. "I think Lady Sakura is very kind but I didn't mean to but I heard someone saying we weren't allowed to look at you in the eye."

"That's not true," Sakura said calmly standing up walking slowly towards the girl and kneeled down before her. Miki slowly looked up at her. "See no harm done." Miki happily nodded.

"May I ask Lady Sakura something?" Miki asked after gaining her confidence.

"You may," Sakura permitted.

"Do you like staying here?" she asked. Sakura's eyes widen a little and then she smiled.

"No," she answered.

"Then why do you stay here?"

"Because I have to and I have no where else to go."

"You can come with me," Miki said hastily.

Sakura smile widened and then she hugged the little girl.

"I can't Miki. This is my home and I can't leave even if I wanted. It is not as easy as said," she said standing up.

"I'm sorry," the little girl looked down at the floor again.

"It's alright. You should get back to work," Sakura ordered and Miki bowed deeply again and quickly left the room.

Sakura looked at the mirror wondering the same thing she always wondered.

_Who am I?_

She didn't know anything about her past expect for her name. Sakura. And nothing else. She was found by Lord Okada in a flood who she disliked greatly. She was then forced to be Sakura Okada. But she accepted it without any protest, probably because she had no history and that wasn't given any other choice.

She got dressed in her strapless white gown that reached the floor and a turquoise sash around her waist. Her maids put her satin hair in a bun with a tail at the side if her head. She then wore a gold armlet. She wore dangly diamond earrings and a pearl necklace. She stepped out of the room and an old man was waiting for her outside. Before she had gone out she pulled a veil across her face.

"My Lady," bowed the Lord's advisor who was wearing long colourful robes. "The Lord wishes to see you now. The guards will escort you to him."

"Very well," she slightly bowed.

Sakura was escorted by the guards to a large hall down the long wide stairs covered in red carpet. As she reached the hall a tall man with long silver hair with blue eyes was waiting for her. It was Sousuke Okada.

"So you're finally here," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Indeed I am," Sakura said in a calm manner with no smile on her face.

"We will be having skipping breakfast," he said escorting her outside. "We have a meeting with our new friends of the Jewel country and I want you to meet them as well before we move to Greenery country."

It was quite chilly and foggy.

"And who are these new friends of the country?" Sakura asked curiously.

"They are thought to be destroyed three years ago," he began. "But actually they are still walking the planet."

"Do the other nations know about this?" Sakura asked.

"They don't. They were wanted criminals back then right now they don't come out in the real world so soon. They are working extra careful and they want to keep it that way for now," he explained as they came to a wooden bridge of the palace.

"Where are we meeting these friends of yours?" Sakura asked.

"Right here," he said standing on the middle of the bridge then looked at her.

She looked away as walked to the railing and then leaned on it looking down at the clear running water of the canal. Then after awhile she heard the sound of the bell getting louder.

"They're here my precious," Okada said taking her hand gently bringing her closer to him.

Sakura looked curiously at the dark figures visible in the fog. Then they finally came in view. They were wearing black cloaks bearing red clouds with chin high collar. They wore conical straw hats with bells. They were five of them.

"Sakura meet the Akatsuki," Okada whispered in her ears.

Then Okada clapped his hands and then the lamp post on the bridge lit brightly.

"Welcome to my country," Okada said spreading his arms.

"We really appreciate your hospitality," said the man in the front whom Sakura thought might be the leader.

"So what brings you here all of a sudden?" Okada asked while Sakura caught an eye of an onyx eyed member she then quickly diverted her attention towards the conversation.

"Before I begin I must ask you to clear the bodies of some bounty hunters in your forest," the leader suggested.

"What are bounty hunters doing in my country?" Okada asked in a serious voice.

"We want to know the same thing and they seemed to know who we were," the leader replied.

"I apologise for that. I will make sure this does not get any further," he said then turned to advisor whispering something his ears. Then the advisor went back inside the palace.

"I thank you for your help Lord Okada," the leader thanked.

"Now the real business?" Okada asked again.

"We would like to discuss this alone," said a woman among them. Sakura couldn't see who it was for the high collar and the hats hid their faces except for their eyes.

"Of course," he then turned towards the guards. "You will be with Lady Sakura and the two of you will escort our guest to the meeting chamber."

"If it is okay with you Lord Okada two of my men can stay with your wife and the guards can be with you if you don't fully trust," one of them suggested.

"Of course I trust you. We've been working together for a long time," Okada protested.

"Even so, this might help your wife communicate with us and help us win her trust," he said.

"I'm not his wife," Sakura said to the leader. Okada looked at her with piercing eyes but she didn't even flinch or blink instead she gave a slow smile.

"Your lady is interesting my lord," the leader said low tone. "Shall we?" he said pointing at the way back to the building.

"Kisame, Itachi you stay with Lady Sakura," the leader the other two as he followed Okada.

The fog slowly cleared after a few moments. Giving the clear view of the garden. Sakura opened her wooden umbrella to block the sunlight. She watched the two members standing quietly. She giggled a little and walked towards them. The taller one fidgeted a little uncomfortably. She then started to circle them looking at them from up and down. She went back in front of them staring at them shamelessly forgetting her Lady manners.

XXX

"Itachi this woman is starting to creep me out," Kisame whispering to his partner as he watched the pink haired woman stare.

"Hn," was all Itachi said. He somehow found her annoying than creepy.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"What?" Kisame asked really loudly. "I mean, pardon."

She giggled again. "Your names?" she asked again.

"I am Uchiha Itachi," Itachi said before his partner could.

"I'm Hoshigake Kisame. One of the seven shinobi swordsmanship," Kisame said grinning.

"I have heard about you," Sakura said amused. "You seven swordsmen were quite a legend."

"Thank you. I didn't know someone like you would be interested in these stuffs," Kisame said.

"I am a mere human being after all and we have the curiosity for different things," she said leaning on the railing.

"Tell me, how skilled are you?" she asked.

"Skilled enough to draw pin from the river without breaking a sweat," Kisame boasted while his partner resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Really," she said drawing out a hair pin from her bun wiping the smile off his face. She then dropped the pin in the running water. "Oops, I think I dropped it."

Grumbling and regretting on what he said Kisame removed his hat revealing a blue face with sharp teeth. He then removed the huge sword he was carrying putting it on the floor and went near the railings.

"I hate royalty," he shouted before jumping in the water leaving Itachi alone with Sakura.

"I like your friend," Sakura said looking at Kisame dive in.

"It wasn't a pin was it?" Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked smile wiped off from a face.

"I can tell the difference between and duplicate and the real thing," he smirked behind the collar. "It's like this," he removed the ring he was wearing and showed it to her. "You drop it…," he dropped the ring but it disappeared into thin air. "…but the real thing is still with you," he then showed the same but original ring on his finger.

"Impressive. Just as expected from a guy who wiped out his whole clan," she said amused making him frown with curiosity.

"It's nothing to be proud of," Itachi gave a cold and brief reply.

"I see," Sakura said noticing his change of mood.

"I think we should head back onto the palace. It's getting warmer out her and those cloaks of yours don't look so comfortable in this weather," Sakura suggested eyeing his cloak and hat.

"Whatever you wish my lady," Itachi said bowing.

He walked forward and she followed behind him. She asked him about Kisame he replied saying that Kisame as going to be awhile. They took a long way to the one of the buildings where Sakura's room was situated. The weather got warmer as they walked further.

Itachi felt hotter inside his cloak and was cursing the weather when suddenly he felt a cool shade on him. He stopped quickly and moving away from the shade which was from Sakura's umbrella.

"Is there a problem?" she asked him looking surprised by his action.

"My lady I don't want to sound rude but keep your distance from me. It does not look good to walk beside someone from a lower class especially an S-class criminal," he replied calmly.

Sakura stared at the man for a while. There seemed to be a glint of irritation in her eyes. Without a word she carried on walking with her long dress trailing behind her. Itachi followed silently behind her and was confused on her behaviour.


	2. Bang!

It was afternoon and the sun shone lazily on the jewel country

It was afternoon and the sun shone lazily on the jewel country. The palace stood high in the middle of the Hidden Village of Emerald surrounded by tall concrete walls. The people of the village stayed in the house, some at work. Some children played in the parks and streets while most of them were attending academy.

Inside the palace the preparation for the feast in honour of the king's allies was going on. No one had time enough to sit down and rest. The dining chamber was getting cleaned, the kitchen was busy than ever and musicians prepared for the evening's performance at the feast.

"Don't you think they are overdoing it?" Sakura said as her personal old maid Sumomo brushed her long satin hair.

"His Majesty is just being as friendly as possible. It's not everyday you get to meet your allies or friends like them," she replied.

"I doubt they are just here to meet him," Sakura said.

"What goes between them is none of our concern child," Sumomo said looking at Sakura in the mirror.

Just then there was knock on the door.

"Come in," Sakura ordered.

The door opened and Okada Sousuke stepped in. Sakura frowned at him.

"Your Majesty," Sumomo greeted bowing deeply.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy Sumomo?" asked Sousuke.

"Of course," Sumomo said and left the room.

After Sumomo left Sakura turned to look at the mirror and picked up the brush Sumomo had been using earlier. Sousuke walked towards her and stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She resisted the urged to hit it off.

"May I know why you are here?" Sakura asked politely while brushing her hair.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" Sousuke smiled.

She felt his fingers running on the back of her neck. Disgusted and angered Sakura quickly stood from the chair slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she nearly shouted.

"I like it when you're angry," he sneered as he moved closer. "Why do you have to be like this?"

"Get out," Sakura hissed her eyes flaming with anger.

"Why? I'm having fun in here. Aren't you?" he said mockingly as he walked closer. "After all there's nothing you can do about it."

"Shut up," Sakura said feeling the urge to pick up the vase beside and smash his face with it.

Now he was close enough to feel his hot breath on her face. He smirked looking at her furious expression. He gently grabbed her chin and gave a peck on the cheek. She tried to push him but he roughly grabbed her making her face him.

"Get off me," Sakura growled.

Just when he was going to answer a knock on the door interrupted him. He slowly let go of Sakura and walked towards the door and opened. He came face to face with a blonde woman in a kimono and armour.

"Captain Cecilia?" Sousuke raised a brow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir but we are waiting for you at the meeting. Everyone is getting impatient," she said.

Sousuke looked at Sakura who as sat back at her chair again and then back at the woman.

"Fine," he said and stepped out of the room.

When the footsteps died Sakura got up and closed the door. She walked out side the room and into the balcony. She leaned on a railing and watched view of the village.

She had always helped the village and its people. The hidden village of emerald had always respected her and in return she had given respect as well. The villagers were always very kind to her. She always helped them the best she could. After few years she was introduced to the village they had started to call her the Emerald of the country. She thought it was probably because of her eyes.

"Child," she heard Sumomo call from the doorway.

Sakura turned back to see Sumomo and two other maids. They both bowed as she walked towards them.

"I would like to go meet my teacher alone today. No need for anyone to accompany me," Sakura stated walking past them.

"Are you sure?" Sumomo asked.

"Yes and if anyone asks tell them it was my wish," Sakura said walking into her room.

She put her veil back on and walked out of the room.

"Sakura-hime," Sumomo called when Sakura had reached the hall.

"Yes?" Sakura asked turning around.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Sumomo said stopping before Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura said.

"Did something happen between you and the king?" Sumomo asked.

"There is always something happening between me and him. You shouldn't be surprised."

"You shouldn't fight with him. He saved your life and-"

"And I detest him in doing so. He did this for only one purpose. I'd rather die then be a part of it," Sakura said sharply.

"But child…"

"This conversation is dismissed," Sakura cut her off.

"I won't be able meet my teacher today. Tell him I have some other work," Sakura ordered before she went out of sight.

Sumomo fell silent then bowed to Sakura. Sakura turned and started walking towards a small shrine in the middle of the Garden in the east. She took her shoes off before entering the shrine.

Inside was an old lady who was sat on the floor meditating. There were burnt inscents placed around the shrine. The old lady had long white hair and wore a long robe. Sakura entered quietly, kneeled and bowed to the woman.

"Is that you Sakura?" the woman asked softly.

"Yes, grandmother," Sakura answered.

The woman opened her eyes and looked at her with her brown eyes.

"How have you been?" She asked as Sakura sat up straight.

"I am doing fine. How are you now?"

"I am fine. I'll live," the old woman replied. "This old woman has nothing to look forward to anyway these days."

"Don't say that grandma Aya. There are lot of things to be looking forward to," Sakura said.

Then a servant entered with a tray with a tea pot and two sups on it. He placed it on a short table beside Aya, poured some tea and left the room quietly.

"Would like some tea?" Aya offered.

"Yes please," Sakura replied.

Aya passed a cup of tea to Sakura and got herself one.

"So how are things going on between you and Sousuke. I heard he has some friends over. Is that true?" Aya said sipping her tea.

"That is in fact true grandmother. They arrived this morning and Okada-sama is having a feast for them," Sakura replied placing her cup on the floor before her.

"A feast I see. Well I wasn't told about any feast."

"Maybe he forgot to tell you."

Aya gave out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't be so surprised if he did. It's just the matter of time when the day comes that he will forget that he ever had a grandmother who used to live in a shrine."

"That is not true," Sakura said. "Sousuke-sama is just busy. He is always running here and there on political business. I am sure he will come to visit you.

"Is this guest of his a group of criminals and that he has offered to help them?" Aya asked out of nowhere.

Sakura was first surprised other question. Then she slowly nodded in reply making Aya sigh.

"I wonder what my grandchild is going to do next. He has always thought of increasing the power of the Sky Empire and eventually the power of the emperor. My poor grandchild always putting his duty before everything. I fear something bad might happen in the end," Aya shook her head while Sakura listened quietly.

"Then you were dragged into this," Aya looked at Sakura. "Forced to be a cage bird of this palace. Oh I blame myself…"

The old woman started to tremble. Sakura quickly ran to her side to support her.

"No one blames you grandma," Sakura said holding the old woman. "Especially not me. Whatever is happening is part of the God's will."

Suddenly there was loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura called.

"I am Kida. Aya-dono's personal care taker," was the reply

"Come in," Sakura ordered.

A woman stepped in. She looked older than Sakura. She long brown hair and was wearing a different uniform than other maids. As soon she saw Aya she asked: "what happened to her?"

"She is just physically weak right now," Sakura said as Kida ran beside Aya.

"Don't worry I will take care of her," Kida said holding Aya as Sakura got up.

"Please do. And if she needs me you find me," Sakura said walking towards the door way.

"Yes my lady," Kida said giving a slight bow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura walked into the place thinking about Aya. She was surprised at what state she was in. once such a powerful lady was now so feeble and powerless.

Sakura passed few squad captains and leaders who had come of the meeting. Each bowed as she went pass by. More people were filing out of the meeting chamber along the wide corridor. She paused in front of the entrance and scanned inside the room.

She spotted Sousuke in here. He was still sat on the chair with his visitors. This time their attire was different. They wore long black coat with a silver shoulder piece on one of their shoulder. Each different than each other. They all wore their coats in a different way. It was worn short and long, the sleeves folded or not etc. there was woman among them who wore her coat in a kimono style with a wide belt fastened around her waist.

Soon they got up as well and started to talk about different subject matter that didn't concern the meeting. Sakura continued her walk as they made for the exit. She could hear the chatter and laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So make sure you make this evening and thank you for attending this meeting," Sousuke said smiling as he and his guests exited the room.

"It was no problem attending this meeting. We are happy you could include us in your plans," the man with an orange mask with just one eyehole said. His coat looked long and simple but his shoulder piece looked heavier than the others.

"So when are the rest of your men going to be here?" Sousuke asked.

"It might be awhile if we try to bring everyone together but we will wait for the important ones. I have sent my messengers and Zetsu as well all over the place," answered a man with dark hair and numerous piercing on in his face. He was wearing a military style coat.

"I am sure we will get to meet them soon. This way please to the…"

BOOM!!

Before Sousuke could finish his sentence there was a loud thundering explosion outside. It automatically made the soldiers run outside. Some ran and stood beside the king and his guest to provide protection.

"What in the world is going on?" Sousuke yelled as he ran to the balcony to see outside. His guards followed him as so did the Akatsuki.

When he reached the balcony he saw smoke rising from the wall that surrounded the palace. The siren was off and the soldiers got ready for combat.

"Sir," called a man who wore heavy armour and a red cape bearing the nations crest. He was a huge man.

"Captain Sano, what in the world is happening?" Sousuke asked the man.

"We seemed to be under attacked. We haven't identified the attacker yet," Sano answered.

"Well then go and find out who that maniac is and how dare he makes this move," Sousuke ordered angrily.

"But sir it's an aerial attack and the enemy is using a lot explosives," Sano said as there was another exploding noise.

There were men screaming and yelling orders. Some injured soldiers were being brought back by the medical squad. They were firing canons.

"Then go get the aerial squad. What are you waiting for?"

"I have sent someone to inform Captain Elena. She will be here soon," Sano said.

"Okada-sama," called the man with dark hair with numerous piercing.

"Yes Naga- I mean Pain," Sousuke replied.

"If you don't mind we could help you," Pain offered.

"Don't worry I can handle this. You shouldn't be coming out in the open often. My men will take care of this intruder," he replied declining the help.

Just huge number of gigantic birds flew in the sky. Each dressed in silver armour and with a rider on their back. They all carried bow and arrow. One of the largest birds swooped off course and went for the balcony but stopped before it hit it.

"Sir reporting for duty, your orders," said a woman on the birds back.

She had short brown hair. She wore a pair knee high boots, shorts and a sleeveless jacket. She had no armour on but had goggles. She too carried a bow and arrow.

"I want whoever doing this to stop and I want you to do everything you can to stop him. He is disrupting the peace of the village and attacking my palace," Sousuke ordered.

"Roger sir," she said pulling her goggles to her eyes. "Let's go Lavi," she said patting her bird which was flying in one spot. It screeched loudly, flapped his wings more and flew away.

"Sousuke-sama," Pain said. "I couldn't help but over hear the description of the intruder. Could you repeat the description Captain?"

"Well, the enemy is a long range attacker, uses a lot of explosives and it's from the air," Sano answered.

"Hm," Pain frowned.

"Why is there a problem?" Sousuke asked.

"We might have an idea about who this intruder is," said the woman among them.

"Really? Who is it?" Sousuke asked worriedly.

"It's an old comrade of ours who blew himself once," Kisame who was there the whole said grinning. "He was a man obsessed with art."

"Who is he?" Sousuke asked.

"Our very own...Deidara," Kisame said grinning.


	3. I Heard A Voice

It was afternoon and the sun shone lazily on the jewel country

Sakura was at her garden watering the flowers. She wasn't at all bothered by the commotion that was occurring at the moment. The commotion was taking its toll to end. The noise grew louder which ruined the peace of the day. Sakura sighed and looked at the sky which was filled by the combat birds and arrows. She could see explosion in the air.

"Can't have a little bit of me time without interference," Sakura muttered.

Suddenly there was really big explosion that made the air hotter and the sky shone blindly for awhile. Sakura rose up to her feet and looked towards the sky which was now clear of clouds and birds as well. She then heard a scream that grew louder and louder until…

SPLASH!!

Suddenly there was a massive splash in the pond making the water sprinkle on the land and Sakura. Sakura quickly reacted by running towards the pond and stopping near it. She saw a dark figure in the pond moving. She watched carefully as the bubbles appeared on the water surface just above the figure. Sakura gasped and quickly stepped back when a head bobbed out.

"That was lucky, yeah," she heard a man's voice.

She went closer to get a better view of the head o.o. It was a blonde man with long hair tied up in a ponytail, his left eye covered by his wet fringe and he seemed to be wearing a familiar type of garment the Akatsuki formerly wore. He spat some water out while talking to himself.

"Hello?" Sakura said nervously.

The man jerked his head to her direction finally realizing that someone else was there beside him. He floated in the pond awhile waiting for something to happen.

"You fell from quite a height. Are you okay?" Sakura asked walking along the pond side.

"Y-yeah," he answered.

He quickly swam towards the land and climbed out of the pond. His was cloak all drenched and heavy. He twisted the hem of his cloak squeezing the water out. He glanced at Sakura and started walking away.

"Who're you?" Sakura asked in a friendly manner.

The man was quite surprised by her attitude. She wasn't scared by him or startled by the way he dropped from the sky. She looked royalty by the way she dressed and the veil she wore.

"Deidara," he muttered not stopping.

"Are you an Akatsuki?" Sakura asked making him stop in his track.

He turned around to face her with an amused look.

"You know them?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. In fact they are here to meet the King," Sakura replied.

"That saves a lot of trouble, yeah," Deidara sighed.

"I can take you to them," Sakura said.

Deidara looked at her carefully. He walked towards her and stopped a feet away from her.

"Why are you helping me, yeah?" he asked looking suspicious.

"Because I want to," Sakura replied. "And you seem like a nice man."

"Excuse me?" Deidara said with a frown. Half of him wanted to laugh at the comment while half of him wanted to glare.

"Shall we?" Sakura said cheerfully skipping ahead.

"I'm Sakura by the way. Nice to meet you," she said turning around and then turned back again after giving a small bow.

"Nice to meet you too, yeah," Deidara muttered following after her with an unsure look on his face.

"Aren't you scared of me?" he finally asked.

Sakura turned to look at him, her expression hidden by her veil.

"Why would I be? I have no reason to be scared of you," she replied.

"Uh the fact that I am an S-class criminal who just fell from the sky, yeah," Deidara replied.

"That doesn't scare me. I've met people worse than you," Sakura said shaking her head.

Suddenly noises were heard before Deidara could open his mouth. The sound of clanking of weapons and armours grew louder second by second. Yells and shouts were heard. The screeching of the birds was the last to be heard.

"F I thought got rid of them," Deidara muttered angrily.

The soldiers were now in view. They all surrounded the garden their weapons ready to attack. Sakura stepped in front of Deidara. Deidara behind her felt uncomfortable of Sakura defensively being in front of him.

"You better have a good reason on why you have to dared to trespass in my garden," Sakura spat angrily at the soldiers.

"I am very sorry my lady but this is an emergency. We need to capture the intruder who is in fact with you at the moment," one of the soldiers answered.

Sakura looked over her shoulders at Deidara who was waiting for her to answer.

"This man here is not an enemy. He is part of the king's special guest," she stated.

"He is?" the soldier asked.

"I am?" Deidara asked looking confused.

"What the lady says is true," came a voice from behind the soldiers.

Everyone turned around and then stepped aside leaving a man standing. He had long raven hair tied up a ponytail, a forehead protector with a scratch across it; his long coat was black and with white sleeves with two black streaks running down at the side which were folded till his elbows. His silver shoulder piece had an image of a crow.

"Itachi-san? Is that really you, yeah?" Deidara said stepping away from Sakura.

'Uchiha-san?' Sakura said in her mind.

"Long time no seen," Itachi said in a monotone.

It was the first time Sakura had seen the full picture of his face. She had to admit he was good looking. She had heard that he was quite popular with women and now she knew why.

As Deidara stepped forward towards Itachi suddenly a bird swooped in and pinned him on the ground with its gigantic claws knocking the breath out of the poor guy.

"What was that for, yeah?" Deidara shouted from the ground while the bird stood heavy on him.

He heard a thump of someone landing beside him. He looked up and found a woman glaring down at him. She kneeled beside his head.

"That was for injuring my subordinates and my squad," she hissed at him.

"Elena-taichou that's enough," Sakura ordered.

"At least I didn't kill them, yeah," Deidara muttered at Elena with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Why you little…"

Elena raised her fist but before she could hit him somebody caught her wrist. She angrily snatched it away and quickly stood up to face who had stopped her. She came face to face with Sakura.

"I told you to stop. No more violence please," Sakura said calmly. "Please go and tell the king that one of his guests had arrived."

"Are you sure it's not an imposter?" Elena inquired.

"No. If he was then I would have known. Now please go," Sakura answered.

Elena bowed and after giving a quick glare at Deidara she got on her bird Lavi and soon took off.

"Ow, ow," Deidara winced as he got up to stand.

"There's nothing to see here anymore. Please go back to your duties," Sakura said to the soldiers that had surrounded them.

They all looked at each other and slowly and hesitantly left the garden.

"Thanks," Deidara muttered.

"My pleasure," Sakura said smiling behind her veil.

Itachi hadn't left yet. He walked towards to the two of them. Deidara gave a smirk at him as he approached.

"Looking good, yeah," Deidara teased.

"Hn," was all Itachi said.

"Well it's time I leave now. I have a lot of things to do now that the fight is over," Sakura said looking at the two men. "See you in the evening."

With those words she left two men alone in the garden.

"She is one hot woman," Deidara commented when she was gone. Itachi didn't respond to it.

Deidara limped and winced as he walked. The pain on his back was awful and the cuts were burning.

"AHH," he shouted as he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"A little help please, yeah," Deidara requested from the ground.

Itachi raised a brow at him.

"For your old friend, yeah," Deidara said giving a cheesy smile.

"You are not my friend," Itachi said kneeling down to pick him up.

"Heh, still angry about your brother?" Deidara asked with a smirk. Itachi responded by glaring at him.

Itachi put Deidara's arm around his shoulder and his hand on the back to support him while walking.

"Feels good to be alive again, yeah," Deidara said taking in a deep breath.

"Hn."

"I must say I have started to value my life even more…"

Deidara talked on the whole way towards the hospital and Itachi ignored every word he said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Phew that was tiring day. I'm almost out of chakra," Sakura said to herself coming out of a medic tent where soldiers were getting treated. Healing abilities that she possessed was a mystery to her.

She entered the palace building and started walking up the wide stairs. She looked out of long window in the corridor. The sun was setting and the sky had gone orange. Sakura carried on walking lost in her own thoughts.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura quickly turned around and found no one. Just the empty corridor. She looked around once more but there was no one else but only her.

'Am I going mad?' Sakura thought. 'But I heard someone call me.'

"My lady."

Sakura gasped and turned around to see Itachi standing behind frowning at her reaction.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is okay. Thank you for asking," she quickly replied and walked past him.

She felt his eyes on her even if she wasn't facing him and the feeling wasn't nice. Itachi's eyes narrowed at her reaction and her behaviour.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura burst into her room and the maid who was waiting for her stood up straight and bowed deeply.

"My lady Lord Okada had ordered me to make you ready for the feast this evening," the maid said.

"I'll be fine on my own. Tell that to your Lord Okada," Sakura ordered.

"y-yes ma'am," the maid said hesitantly and left the room feeling the aura around Sakura. She knew it won't be a good idea to say no.

Sakura took her veil off and her dress and stepped into her marbled bathroom. She stepped in her bath and turned on the water. She took her time while she was taking her bath not caring if she was going to be late. She got out dripping and stepped out of her bathroom. After drying herself she went over her to her where her clothes lay for the evening. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked wrapping a robe around her.

"It's me, child. I heard you sent the maid away," came Sumomo's voice.

"The door's open," Sakura said and Sumomo quietly entered.

"Is everything okay?" Sumomo asked as she picked up the kimono on Sakura's bed.

"Yes, I am only tired," Sakura said loosening the robe.

Sumomo dressed Sakura in a long red and white silk kimono with golden flowers and vines embroided on it. The sash was tied tightly around her waist and it touched the floor. Her long satin hair was half put up in a bun and was pinned with gold hairpins with dangling ornaments on it. She put a round necklace on which felt heavy.

"Now the finishing touches," Sumomo said smiling as she applied a really dark eye liner, golden eye shadow and black mascara that made her long lashes look darker.

"Men won't be able to take their eyes off you," Sumomo complimented.

"Thank you Sumomo," Sakura said with a smile.

"I remember on the day of my daughter's wedding. I dressed her up and she looked like an angel. That was happiest day of my life," Sumomo said smiling placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Well I guess that won't be last time you will dress someone in their wedding," Sakura said with a genuine smile.

"Well we will think about that. Now put this on please," Sumomo said placing a veil around Sakura's face and pinning it on the hairpins.

"Oh and I almost forgot," Sumomo said going to the closet and bringing out a box.

She placed it on the dressing table and opened it. It was a black needle shooter with a string linked to every hole for the needles. They were all attached to a small belt each.

"What is that for?" Sakura asked.

"Just to be on the safe side. You won't know when you might need it. His Majesty is having a feast and anyone might try and sabotage it. I won't want you to be unarmed," Sumomo said starting to put the weapon on Sakura's arm and covered it with the long sleeves.

"You worry too much Sumomo," Sakura said getting up.

"I worry for your well being. Now let's go we are already late for the feast I think they have already started," Sumomo said reaching for the door.

"Well I like to be fashionably late," Sakura joked as she walked out of the door.


	4. Welcome

"Ow ow ow," Deidara winced while the doctor stitched the wound in his leg.

"Stay still," the old doctor said looking annoyed trying to get hold of his leg.

Deidara was brought to the palace's hospital for treatment. It was the head doctor doing his treatment. Itachi had brought him their straight after they had met. He was sat on the chair reading a book that lay on the table before him. There were people who were injured by him in the room as well. Most of them were seriously injured and some of them threw dirty looks at Deidara.

"Stay still," the doctor commanded as he tried to insert the stitch in the skin.

He was an old man with brown and few grey hairs. He had a long nose where his small round glasses rested. His assistant nurse was beside him holding the equipments.

"Hey doc can't you just heal?" Deidara asked looking impatient.

"No," the doctor answered flatly.

"Why not? Aren't you a medic?"

"Because I said so now stay still," the doctor replied not looking at him.

The nurse beside him couldn't keep her eyes off the large tattoo on his torso.

"Like what you see?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

The nurse jerked her head away, blushing in embarrassment.

"How long is this going to take?" Itachi asked looking at the book.

"Well we could have finished earlier if your friend wasn't such a wimp," the doctor answered.

"Watched your mouth doc," Deidara retorted angrily.

"Itachi-san where is everyone else?" Deidara asked.

"They will be here soon. Before that I want you to finish this," Itachi said which sounded like an order.

Deidara stared at Itachi for awhile then leaned back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling while the doctor did the stitches quietly and quickly.

"There you go. Finished at last," the doctor said moving away from Deidara.

"Finally," Deidara said happily.

He jumped off his bed but quickly dropped on his knees feeling a sharp pain in his leg. The doctor quickly came over to help him get up.

"You shouldn't have done that," the doctor scolded. "Your wounds are still fresh and you might take the stitches off by doing ay violent movements. I suggest you stay in bed until you have completely recovered."

The doctor quickly wrapped the bandages around the leg wiping the blood off.

"Yeah sure," Deidara said weakly.

"Itachi-san?" the doctor looked at Itachi who was getting up.

"I'll take him from here," Itachi said with a blank expression on his face (as usual ).

"Do you need any help?" the nurse asked.

"I'm fine," Itachi answered flatly scaring the nurse away.

He took Deidara's arm and put it on his shoulder and helped him walk slowly. Itachi was annoyed assisting a man who nearly made him lose something important in his life. Seeing him back made his blood boil but he couldn't do anything about it.

After awhile going round the halls they came across Deidara's room that the king had given him. They entered the large room which lots of furniture and paintings on wall.

"This is where I stay?" Deidara asked in amazement.

"Hn," was Itachi's reply.

"Cool. I never had a room this cool…ahem! I mean it's good," Deidara muttered.

There was a knock on the door. They both turned to see who it was.

"The k-king wants y-you t-to have these," said a small girl who was stood on the doorway with Deidara's new clothes and there was a first aid as well.

"Where is the king anyways?" Deidara asked sitting on his bed while Itachi motioned the girl to put the things on the table.

"Thank you," Itachi said with a nod.

The little girl blushed madly and ran out of the room making Itachi smile a little but it quickly disappeared as he faced Deidara.

"He said he will pay you a visit soon. So make sure you are cleaned and well dressed. This isn't our base so behave," Itachi said in a monotone.

"Exactly," came a voice from behind.

It was Sousuke with Pain and the Akatsuki member with an orange mask on.

Itachi bowed slightly and Deidara followed assuming that this was the king he was talking about.

"I am Okada Sousuke. You must be Deidara," Sousuke said moving forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last," he said moving his hand forward for a handshake.

"Feelings mutual," Deidara muttered shaking his hand.

"Isn't there something else you should say? Like an apology?" Pain said glaring folding his arms.

"I am not going to. It wasn't my fault," Deidara growled looking at the floor.

"You want to try that again," Pain said in a dangerous tone.

Deidara didn't say anything. Sweat slid from his forehead and his blood went cold. He could either apologise straight away or wait until Pain pounded him on the floor and make him say it.

"Please we can do this later," Sousuke spoke breaking the tension. "We should let Deidara-san rest for awhile."

"Yes, you are right. We can talk later," said the man in the orange mask.

"Tobi?" Deidara said in a shrill voice. "You're alive. B-but…I thought…in the explosion…and your tone…heh?"

"I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we senpai?" Tobi said in childish voice.

While Deidara stood there shell shocked Sousuke turned to face Itachi.

"Thank you for taking care of Deidara-san. I think you should take some rest yourself," Sousuke said with a charming smile. "We will meet again in the feast."

Itachi bowed and exited the room quietly after giving a quick glare at Tobi. Out side he saw Konan standing near door as if guarding it like a watchdog. He gave a quick nod in greeting and she did the same. After he was gone Konan went inside the room joining the other members.

"Are you sure its okay to have him back?" Konan asked the others.

"It's a little risky, I know. But he wouldn't do anything stupid," Tobi replied.

"Are you sure? I mean that man betrayed his clan for his village who says he wouldn't betray us?" Konan asked.

"Are you talking about Itachi-san?" Deidara said breaking from his shocked state.

"Oh I forgot you were here," Konan said looking uninterested.

"He can't, even if he wanted to. He is in our debt, remember?" Tobi replied confidently.

"I don't know what you think but Itachi is a man of his words," Sousuke said. "I know men like him when I see one. They won't do anything to hurt their honour and if ever he did try to betray us that will be the last thing he will do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I walk in the corridors of the palace not paying any attention to anything around me.

They are talking about me I know it. I didn't know things would be this complicated but I have to get out of this somehow.

Tobi is smart and he knows it. He always seemed to be able to read my mind. Damn it. I can't make my move now. I'll have to wait until I'm away from Tobi and the others. I can't risk anything. I have sacrificed a lot in my life and I am not going to stand and watch them destroy everything I have worked for.

Sousuke. This new character from nowhere. He has made this even more difficult. He is a dangerous man. I can feel it. My plan will have to wait. After that I am willing to take anything in store for me. Akatsuki has become way stronger than before. They think power will make me forget my duties but they are wrong. I will have to stay loyal and do as they say. For now.

I suddenly look up and come face to face with the Lady. She gasps and is shocked to see me. I could say she was deep in thoughts as I was. I ask her if she is okay. She quickly replies and walks away. I could feel her tremble a little. I stare at her even when she is gone. I stare at the direction she went. Why do her eyes look so familiar? It's like I have confronted them before but I guess it's just my imagination. I don't know what else that jutsu has done to me.

I finally turn around and walk in the other direction. I reach my room. I step in and am greeted by Kisame's loud snoring. He has been even louder than before. I shake my head and take off my coat. I take my shirt off and go to the bathroom. I fully take my clothes off and step into the shower. I take a cold shower but don't feel anything. I start to think again. All these things. But I know what I have to do.

I have to save him. I have to save my brother.

_Itachi_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"My lady," the old advisor said as Sakura entered the large hall with her ladies in waiting.

"My you look breath taking," he complimented making her smile.

"You flatter me Takeda-san," Sakura replied. "Well, you look very handsome yourself."

"Ah, let's not talk about me. The King will shortly join us with his guests," he informed.

"Here I thought I was late," Sakura sighed looking around.

The room was well decorated. There were well furnished furnitures with golden polish, delicate looking flowers and a band playing music in one corner. The food was being taking to table to table. Sakura noticed all these people were foreigners.

"The hall looks smaller Takeda-san," Sakura said frowning.

"Well that is because the hall was divided earlier by the king. His guests from around the Jewel country are sat in the other room. He wants to announce something which he doesn't want the outsiders to know," Takeda replied in a low voice.

"So I am an outsider now?" Sakura said looking t the large wall that divided the room.

"Let me take you to your table," Takeda said changing the subject.

He took her to her table and pulled out a chair for her. He then quickly took off saying he had to attend the newly arrived guests.

Sakura was sat alone at her table. People approached her several times and greeted her.

Sousuke had left her stranded, again

………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the other hall all the main guests had arrived Takeda went from table to table greeting everyone. One of the guests was already drunk.

The captains were seated on a table near the other side if the hall and in front of the tall thrones that were empty.

"What are those for?" Sado asked the others.

"I don't know. Something our king planned," a young man beside him answered. He had jet black hair and pearl eyes. He was wearing a smart jacket like everyone else.

"Hey maybe we can play a game later with them," said the cute twins that were sat next to them. They both had the same red hair. But one had blue eyes while the other had green.

"Would you boys give it a rest? You have been playing games the whole day," snapped Elena who had a bottle of sake all to herself.

"Ohhh Elena-taichou is drunk," the twins said together.

"Cut it out guys," said the guy with the pearl eyes.

"Hey Jin do you want to play with us tomorrow again?" they asked cheerfully.

"Uh I would rather not," Jin replied.

"Adam and Jo, aren't you guys a little too old to be playing games?" Cecilia asked taking a seat.

"What? We are only seventeen," they answered.

"Exactly," Jin said. "You guys should put a serious face on if you want your squad to obey you. Don't forget that you are the captains of…"

"The first division. Yeah yeah we know," Adam completed the sentence.

"All stand for the king," announced the guards standing next to the door.

Everyone stood from their seats as the king arrived followed by his guards.

"I apologise to make you wait…" he began. "…and also for inviting you today on such short notice. I thank you all for making it here today."

"Quit the act and let's get this over with Sousuke," yelled the old drunk man.

"Ah Tetsuya-sama, I forgot that you were here," Sousuke said still smiling. "Well I guess you are right. The main reason I have called you all today is to celebrate the return of our old allies. I want all your support to bring the Great Sky Empire back to power. We have had enough of other countries getting ahead of us but now we will not stand this."

There was a lot murmur going on.

"So please welcome the Akatsuki," he said pointing at the thrones behind the captains.

The room was in uproar. People turned their heads in disbelief. The thrones where occupied by the men in black coat. Even the captains where surprised at this.

"They sure know how to make their entry," Cecilia said appearing beside Sousuke.

"Are you crazy? Inviting these people back here?" Tetsuya yelled from the crowd.

"Take care of him," Sousuke ordered Cecilia who nodded and disappeared.

Sousuke walked towards the Akatsuki and sat on the biggest throne between Tobi and Pain.

"Please people of the Sky Empire," he said in a loud voice making everyone quiet. "We have guests today so let's not be rude on their day of return. Please enjoy the feast and let us join out foreign friends and I would like if none of us talk about this in front of them ."

He gave a wave at the ninjas standing near the side wall. They saw the signal and quickly did some hand signs. They pressed their palms against the wall.

Everyone became quiet as the wall slowly started to crack then dissolve in thin air.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah Sakura darling," came a loud woman's voice.

It was a very skinny lady who looked about 30ish with her make up on. She was wearing a very heavy looking necklace. And her purple gown hung loosely on her shoulders. She was carrying a fan and a shawl. She looked painfully thin.

"Alice," Sakura said faking a smile.

Alice came near her and gave her couple of air kisses and an air hug. Sakura rolled her eyes at the woman. Alice was from the neighbouring country. She was very posh woman who always went to tea parties and society events. Sakura never liked her.

They had known each other for sometimes but never had been honestly nice to each other.

"How have you been my dear?" Alice asked in a posh accent.

"Oh I have been fabulous. What about you?" Sakura said mimicking the accent.

Alice raised a brow at her. Sakura could tell she wasn't fond of her accent.

"I have been great…" she replied. "…and am great. Well we all know that."

Sakura gave out an obvious fake laugh

"Well you look a little chubby. What have you been doing?" Alice said mockingly.

"I have been eating. You should try that sometimes," Sakura said keeping her cool.

"Where is Sousuke-sama?" Alice asked with a fake concerned look. "He didn't leave you alone again did he?"

"Actually he is next door. It doesn't matter if he is with me or not," Sakura replied.

"Oh you poor little thing," Alice said touching her bony cheek.

"Let's stop talking about my life. How are you and your husband? Did he come with you or is he somewhere else on a trip again?" Sakura asked.

Alice and husband never got along and everyone knew that.

"Just to let you know he is here and I am happy with him," Alice said folding her arms.

"Oh just happy not 'very happy'?" Sakura asked shaking her head.

Alice glared at her through her thick eyelashes.

"I am at least happy," Alice said losing her accent.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

"Ta ta. I have to go now. Nice talking to you again. Speak to you soon," Alice said blowing Sakura a kiss.

Sakura felt the urge to strangle the woman and in the coming future she might actually. Alice was so thin that sometimes Sakura pictured her being blown off her feet by a breeze.

Then everyone started to panic. Sakura turned to see what was happening. The wall that divided the room was starting to crack. The guards and the waiters were doing their best to calm everybody down.

Sakura walked towards the cracking wall. She placed her delicate hand on a crack forming on the wall. Then suddenly it dissolved into thin air. She watched the golden sand swirl around her and disappear. It looked beautiful from where she was. All the sand disappeared leaving Sakura standing facing the entire hall. She looked around and found the Sky Empire's members everyone's eyes on her.

Sakura then realized she was stood in the centre of the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………

There she is. So beautiful and graceful. My heart raced when the sands revealed her. She looked like an angel. I can see the other men looking at her, more like gawking. How shameful. I felt the urge to rip their eyes off their heads. Sakura deserves more than this rude and lustful looks. I lust for her but I respect her. I would never look at her with such rudeness as every man in this room is.

Look at her. She looks cute when nervous. If only I could remove that veil off her face. It hides such beauty. Yes I have seen her face, several times. I know I am not allowed to but I don't care. Sousuke wants her for his selfish reasons and I somehow feel helpless against him. Sakura doesn't deserve to be a prisoner in this palace. She is a beautiful bird who needs to be freed from this cage.

_Jin._


	5. Party Crashers

**hey everyone sorry for the delay. i couldnt get any freetime to do the story so sorry. **

**you're probably getting annoyed...^_^**

**thanx for reading biepie...  
**

"Oh dear," Sakura whispered as she looked around the hall full of people staring at her.

There was long pause until Jin went to her giving a quick glare at everyone else.

"Sakura-sama," called Jin who made his way quickly towards her. "This way please," he said offering hand which she took.

"Thank you," she said smiling nervously as he took her away from the centre.

"What an entrance Sakura. I must say," Sousuke said aloud standing up. "You look divine tonight."

Sakura gave a bow to the king. She glanced at the Akatsuki members sat beside him.

"Welcome my foreign friends I welcome you to my land," he spoke to the foreigners. "I am glad you all made it my palace. Now that we are all present here. Shall we begin?"

With that the waiters started to pour in the hall with trays fill with food and drinks. They went from table to table with the service. Most people stood while those who were sat had started to their dinner. When everybody started to talk and mingle with each other Sakura was surrounded by a large group of women all laughing and chattering.

"So Sakura-san…," said the wife of the king's advisor. "…how are you?"

"I am fine thank you," Sakura said not really interested in having conversation with the ladies.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Isn't this cool Itachi-san?" Kisame beamed as they sat down on their table.

"Hn," was the reply.

As soon as they were sat down foods were put down on their table in such a rate that they didn't even get a chance to say they didn't want anything.

"Please don't be shy gentlemen. Help yourself," Sousuke said smiling and filling his plate at the same time.

"Thank you," Konan said when a waiter placed a plate in front of her.

The others slowly started to fill their plates.

"It's a shame Deidara-san couldn't join us," Tobi said.

"Not after the treatment he got," Kisame muttered making Pain glare at him.

Itachi ate in silence. He didn't speak a word while the others discussed about further plans for the Akatsuki. He didn't care.

"Um Pain if you don't mind I would like you, Konan-san and Tobi -san to come and meet some of the important people," Sousuke said getting up.

"Of course not," Pain said getting up.

"Please enjoy the rest of the night. We might be gone for long.," Sousuke said to Itachi and Kisame.

"Oh please take your time," Kisame said already half drunk. "I have my buddy here with me," he said wrapping his arm around Itachi while Sousuke walked off.

"That snob," Kisame muttered.

"Get your…"

"Sorry," Kisame quickly took his arm off Itachi.

"Well well who is this?" said a young woman about Itachi's age.

She was tall and tanned. She had reddish hair and blue eyes. She wore a gown with a deep V neck line till her waist. She leaned on the table facing at Itachi.

"Haven't seen you around," she said getting her face closer to Itachi's who didn't look a bit interested. He could smell alcohol in her breath.

"Why don't I leave you two alone?" Kisame said winking at Itachi.

Itachi glared daggers at him as he left the table. The woman came around and took Kisame's seat and moved closer to Itachi.

"Ew I have never seen a man so blue," the woman said looking at Kisame. "Why do you stick with a man that looks like a fish? What is he, a fish man?"

"His name is Kisame," Itachi glared at the girl.

"Why haven't I seen you around?" she said in a tipsy manner. "You must be new. Well I am Satsuki from the Rainbow country. You know the prettiest place of all with prettiest people…hic…oops," she started to giggle.

Itachi didn't know which was worse sitting for a dinner with people he hated or spending time with this drunkard.

"Excuse me," Itachi said politely getting up.

"Where are you going?" the girl called grabbing his hand which he strongly pulled off from her making her fall of the chair.

Itachi ignoring her walked off but his freedom was short lived.

"Hey where are you going?" said another woman who blocked his path.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him. He jerked his head away avoiding her giant lips. Just then the Satsuki had caught up with him.

"Please get off," Itachi growled losing his patience.

"Hey get off you hooker," Satsuki pushed the other girl violently on the floor.

Suddenly Itachi was surrounded by numerous girls. Where were they all coming from? Itachi tried to get out but one of them always came in the way.

'De javu,' he thought.

"I still don't know your name," Satsuki said.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura what do you think of this?" a woman sat beside asked showing her nails.

"Hm, they are nice," Sakura said looking interested when she was not.

Sakura leaned on her chair while the woman around her table chattered. She had never seen women talk so much and they laughed at everything. She felt her weapon which was given by Sumomo earlier. It was still there in place.

She gave a sigh and looked around. She saw Sousuke with his so called friends with the feudal lords of other places. Konan and Tobi were with him. She saw Kisame near the wine fountain which he seemed to have found fascinating. She searched for Itachi.

He was sat at his table with a woman. She seemed to be too close to him. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

"Sakura are you okay?" one of the woman asked.

"Um…yes, of course I am," Sakura stuttered.

"Well you look like you were searching for someone," she said. "Even if you are, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone." With that they started to laugh again.

"No it's nothing like that," Sakura said in defence but they were too busy talking about someone else.

Sakura looked back and caught Itachi walking off but was quickly stopped by a different woman. He did not look happy. Sakura giggled as he tried to avoid being kissed by the woman. Then the other one caught up and suddenly there was a cat fight. She saw Itachi trying sneak away but was caught by someone else. He was suddenly in between numerous women. Itachi tried to get away but they just won't let him go.

Itachi looked away from the women and suddenly met Sakura's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. Then suddenly he was being pulled down by a shorter woman. He looked back at Sakura and trying to push off the short woman at the same time. Sakura was giggling looking down at the table. She glanced back at him.

"Sakura do you know anybody by the name Puma?"

"Um no I don't," Sakura replied quickly and looked back at Itachi.

He was still struggling to get the women off. He saw Sakura still looking at his direction.

"You are hot honey," Satsuki said trying to dance with him.

He tried to get her off and looked back at Sakura. She was smiling, he somehow knew even if that veil hid it.

"Please get off," Itachi said politely as possible fearing he might lose it.

He glanced at Sakura's table but she was gone. He stopped to struggle for awhile scanning around the hall for her.

'What am I doing? Why do I care where she is?'

"Ladies please," called Jin who appeared before them. "Leave this gentleman alone and stop creating a scene."

Everyone felt silent at this. They all obeyed what he said and slowly started to go away leaving Itachi alone.

"Sorry about that," Jin said with a wave "teenagers these days."

"You don't seem older yourself," Itachi commented straightening his clothes.

"Why, thank you," Jin said. "I am older than I look but thanks anyway."

He started walking past Itachi.

"Thanks," Itachi said to Jin

"It was a pleasure," Jin said looking over his shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Thanks' he says that bastard. Who the fuck does he think of himself? I could have just left him with those whores but I had to get him out of was HER request and I couldn't refuse. I saw him looking at her and her looking at him. That angered me a lot. It was the way they looked at eachother like some primary kids who too shy to approach eachother. I got him out but I didn't tell him it was her who told me to. I am not getting his hopes up… if he has one. But this will be over soon. The Akatsuki will be gone soon and so will he. Sousuke says this guy is the one we should be watching out for. He looks pretty weak to me already. Getting rid of him won't be a problem.

_Jin_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi went over the bar near to the dance floor where people were dancing in pairs.

He ordered a drink which he got immediately. When he was going to take a sip he felt her presence.

"Drinking does not really suit you," Sakura said leaning beside him on the bar.

"hn," Itachi said. "Shouldn't you be with your fellow royalties?"

"Hm. I should but I think rather lock myself in a coffin than do that to myself again," Sakura said.

"Hn," Itachi said.

"I don't really belong here, Itachi-san. They don't leave a moment to remind me that," Sakura said looking at the hall full of people. "Everyone with their fake smile and kindness. It is hard to find a true person in this world. You have to watch your own back."

"I know the type of world," Itachi said.

Sakura looked at him. He was staring out at the dance floor. He had a mysterious but a gentle personality. She didn't know how he was a criminal. She moved closer to him when…

"Hey Sakura," Elena came out of nowhere totally drunk.

"Elena-san," Sakura said looking surprised.

"Come on lets dance," Elena said pulling Sakura away from the bar.

Itachi saw Sakura being dragged by Elena to the dance floor. He turned around to grab his glass of drink. He brought his glass to his lips when he stopped. He then slowly put it down and turned away.

"But…" Sakura couldn't protest. She was already pushed in the arms of a man. She looked up and found Sousuke.

"Uh…hello Sakura," he said looking at her with a weird expression on his face.

"I am sorry it was Elena," Sakura apologised trying get away but the music started and everyone started to dance.

Sousuke had his arm around her waist and her hand in his. While dancing Sakura took chance to glance at the bar where she was with Itachi. He was still there. She didn't know if he was staring at her or at someone else.

She was spun around and was taken by a different man. Everyone at this point changed their partners. Sakura looked back at the bar and found that Itachi was gone. Probably got annoyed by her. Sakura looked away.

Her partner spun around and changed partner. Sakura didn't know what direction to go so she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry," she said looking up.

It was Itachi.

"Oh, hi I thought you were gone," Sakura said blushing a little.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Itachi said taking her hand in his and putting his arm around her waist.

"No that's not I meant," Sakura said in defence as they slowly danced.

"I wasn't serious," Itachi said.

"That wasn't nice," Sakura said breathing a sigh of relief.

While dancing with him everything around them sort of disappeared. Nothing mattered, no one mattered. Everything felt so peaceful. They didn't care of people were watching or they missed the turn to change partners. They didn't care.

Just then…

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The main door of the hall came flying open, letting in a large cloud of smoke.

Everyone started to scream and run. Some people were too drunk to realise the commotion.

"Your highness, please stay close," Itachi ordered her.

Sakura nodded but she wasn't scared. Suddenly before she knew what was happening. Itachi grabbed her around the waist spun her and hit a ninja with his elbow on his chest. The ninja was sent flying.

They all looked up and found that the ninjas dressed in black where coming down from the ceiling.

Itachi looked around for other members. He found them all standing separately but he didn't have to really worry about them. They were Akatsuki for crying out loud. Anyone who tries to fight them has to be either very very stupid or really really brave or ignorant of their identity.

The ninja landed on the dance floor among the panicked guests. The captains in the hall had taken their stance of fighting and some were protecting the women and the children.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sousuke roared angrily looking around hall.

Itachi was trying to get Sakura out of there but the ninjas kept getting in the way.

"Move," Itachi growled while giving a roundhouse kick to a ninja on his neck breaking it. He grabbed Sakura's hand and moved her away when a ninja threw kunais at them. Itachi quickly grabbed a knife from the table and shot it at the ninja. The knife hit him right in the forehead.

"Arghh," roared Kisame when he butchered numerous ninjas with samehada in a single swing. Blood spluttered everywhere.

"What is going on?" Konan inquired after wrapping several ninjas in her paper and suffocating them.

"I don't know. Seems like someone wasn't invited and they didn't like it," Pain said standing among uncountable dead bodies of the ninjas around him.

"Well what are they after?" Konan asked throwing her paper shurikens.

"I don't have the answer to that but Sousuke might," Pein replied effortlessly killing two ninjas.

"Itachi look out," Sakura shouted when a large number of ninjas threw shurikens and kunais at them.

Itachi stood in front Sakura and did some hand signs.

'Katon: Goukyakay no jutsu' he breathed out a large ball of fire like a dragon at the shurikens and kunais. They immediately melted when it came in contact with the fire but he the fire didn't stop there. It advanced towards the ninjas and burned them into ashed before they could run.

'Wow, I have never seen a fireball technique that strong,' Sakura thought coming out from behind Itachi.

Suddenly ninjas landed around Sakura. They flung chains and wound it around her. Itachi turned around to help but he got a very hard punch on his stomach making him fly back in several feet.

Itachi hit several tables and chairs with back while trying to regain his balance. When he did he looked up and saw his attacker. His attacker looked different. He wore a red scarf around his neck and wore a headband that looked new to him.

"You are strong," the guy commented. "Just the opponent I needed."

Itachi glared angrily at the man. He stood up straight and spit blood out of his mouth.

"Angry are we?" the man mocked.

The man disappeared and appeared behind Itachi. His blade went right through Itachi back and came out of his front spilling blood everywhere.

"Itachi-san," Sakura screamed. She tried to run to him but the chains held her back.

"Its over for you already," the man sneered.

"You are mistaken," Itachi smirked.

The man's eyes widened and he quickly looked back. Itachi grabbed the man's neck tightly.

"How? A clone," the man gasped as he saw real Itachi in front of him.

"It's over for you," Itachi sneered tightening his fingers more and more. The bones could be heard cracking in his neck. He turned blue and soon rolled his eyes. "It's too bad. I thought I could play more with you. You disappointed me." There was a loud crack and Itachi let the man go. His limp figure dropped on the floor, eyes wide open.

Itachi looked up towards Sakura.

Sakura gasped. It was his eyes. It was different. The onyx eyes had turned crimson.

'It can't be,' Sakura thought.

The ninjas holding her down had seen their captain go down. They started to back away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Itachi said in a deadly low voice.

Then he disappeared from where he was standing. Suddenly Sakura felt a murderous aura behind her then heard loud screams and cries. They sounded pitiful. She didn't dare look behind her. Her body suddenly started tremble as blood spluttered from behind and some on her. Her lovely pink hair and her fair skin were now stained in blood.

Sakura closed her eyes shut. Then the cries and screams stopped. She slowly opened her eyes which quickly widened.

Itachi was kneeled before her on one knee. He was holding a bloody katana in one hand and a nangato in the other. His face was covered stained in blood and uniform as well.

"Ita-?" Sakura whispered shakily.

Itachi got up quietly looking down on the floor. She couldn't see his eyes. He slowly started to walk away letting the katana slip carelessly from his hands and then nangato after that.

"Itachi," Sakura gasped when he suddenly dropped on his knees. She tried to get up but her body won't move.

Itachi started to throw up. He was breathing very heavily.

Sakura finally tore the chains off of her, got up and went to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she touched his arm. "What happened?" she looked around for help but no one was available. The hall was getting wrecked, most people were out. The military people were still there fighting off the enemy.

He didn't answer.

Then they both heard a small laughter coming from behind. Sakura turned around to look who it was. Her eyes widened.

"You?" she gasped.

Itachi slowly looked around and wasn't as surprised as Sakura.

It was the man whose neck he had broken. The man wasn't standing though. He was still lying on the floor.

"You're still alive?" Itachi panted.

"I am surprised that you are as well. That poison should have killed you by now," the man laughed. "The poison that I injected the moment I punched you on the guts you see."

"Poison?" Sakura said.

"Yes, your highness," the man snickered evilly.

"Why would you do that?" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Actually it was meant for you," the man said.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"You see I was trying to inject you but your bodyguard kept getting in the way. So I thought I would get rid of him first. I see I might have failed," he said slowly moving.

"I see you are able to repair you body even after fatal attacks," Itachi breathed out. "You are a medic-nin."

"Yes I am," the man said starting to get up but with great difficulty. "I will soon accomplish my mission and return victorious."

He got out a small pouch with a tag on it.

"This…" he said pointing at the pouch. "…is one of my creations. It is an explosive gas. It will first explode killing a lot of people even if you escape it the gas it will release will kill you instantly."

"But it will kill you as well," Sakura said slowly getting up.

"I don't care as long as the mission is complete," the man snickered. "Shame I have to kill such a beautiful woman tonight."

"A suicide," Sakura whispered.

"Well see you on the other side," he said ready to burn the pouch.


	6. Please Wake Up!

"Sayonara, hime-sama," the man smile evilly as he got ready to burn the pouch.

The fire had barely touched the pouch when suddenly Itachi grabbed a double edged sword from the floor and blindly threw it at the man. The sword spun madly towards him and before he knew what was happening it struck him on his shoulder nearly tearing off his whole arm.

It was too late though.

"I can't believe you can still move. I must say you've kept me very entertained but the damage is done," he said with a snicker looking at the burning pouch. "Rest in p-."

Suddenly his vision started to darken and he saw cracks in the air like he was watching a cracking mirror. He shook his head and looked up he was in a complete darkness and silence. Now he started to panic.

"w-what is this?" he looked around starting to breathe heavily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura was just in time to use her needles hidden under her sleeves. She was surprised to have done it without the man noticing. The man was standing where he was, frozen. But the effect would wear off soon and the bigger problem was the burning pouch which was like a ticking bomb that could explode any second. But Sakura had thought her actions through. She knew what to do next.

"Fif-fifty seconds…" Itachi panted trying to get up.

"Itachi-san, please don't strain yourself," Sakura ran to his side and gently pushed him to sit down.

"Fifty sec…onds…till i-it…blows," he said and she understood. "48…47…"

Sakura had to act quickly. She had to get the man out of here before his poison exploded. She stood up and took a strong stance. She joined her hands together and closed her eyes shut.

_I hope this works._

"Sakura no mai (Cherry blossom's dance)," She said in a soft voice.

45

…

44

…

After few seconds there were cherry blossoms petals dancing in the air. Sakura opened her eyes and in seeing this smiled. She then swiftly spread her arms. The moment her arms were spread her body burst into thousands of cherry blossom petals. Itachi was watching this in amazement. There were petals everywhere, dancing in the air, it was breath-taking. Suddenly the gentle blossom petals gathered together around the enemy man.

40

…

39

…

The petals then rode high towards the ceiling together. Then with a great force charged towards the man like a hawk that has just spotted its prey and waiting for the right moment to strike. The man lifted off his feet and was getting pushed towards the ceiling. He was crashed into the ceiling breaking it and now they were out of the palace.

"Sakura-sama," Jin who saw this ran towards the scene.

"Pain, did you see that?" Konan asked calmly dropping the carcass of her latest kill on the floor.

Pain said nothing except for watched the big hole on the ceiling waiting for the next thing to happen.

25

…

24

…

_She is not going to make it_

Sakura could feel the cold, strong wind on her scattered body. She kept pushing the man until they were a safe distance away from the palace. She glanced back down at the palace which was looking smaller and smaller.

"W-what?" she heard the man mumble.

He was coming back to his senses. When he woke up he was in quite a shock. He was surrounded by petals, floating in the sky and the moon never looked bigger.

"Who are you?" He shouted hoarsely. "What's happening?" he looked at his pouch which had faint smoke coming out of it. "Let me go."

15

…

14

…

The petals cleared slightly and took Sakura's form.

"YOU!!!" the man shouted.

"Who sent you?" she asked sternly.

10

…

"Like I am going to tell you," the man sneered.

9

…

"Tell me and you will live," she said in a low voice.

8

…

"Let's say I am not talking," he said mockingly.

7

…

"TELL ME!!!" she screamed at him.

6

…

"Whoa…calm down. Let's say its someone that we both owe something to," he smirked.

She opened her mouth to speak but Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she had time to turn around she was forcedly pulled away from the man who kept going further to the sky. He waved and gave her a wink.

5

…

"Who…?" She turned to see whose arms were around her and shocked to find Itachi.

"Itachi-san what are you doing?" she shouted as they fell swiftly towards the palace.

He didn't answer. It was like there was something else in his mind and Sakura wasn't even sure he heard her.

3

…

2

…

1

…

0

…

_Shit_

BOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There was loud explosion in the sky and the air got hotter. The sky was covered with smoke, olive green smoke. It looked like a blanket which was getting closer and closer. Itachi wasn't sure if they were in a safe distance. He had to get himself and Sakura safely on the surface but he wasn't sure if he will make it without using up all his remaining chakra. Sakura felt Itachi's grip loosen on her. She looked up. He was released one his hands from the hold. She didn't know what he was trying to do. He won't even reply to her, on top of that his chakra level was decreasing. The flight to the sky probably took a large amount of his chakra. Then he did something shocking.

He performed a seal with his single arm.

'Amazing,' Sakura thought with widened eyes. Uchiha Itachi really lived up to his name. Seeing the seal being performed with one hand did surprise her but it felt like she had seen it before performed by someone else. There was suddenly a sharp pain in her head which was blinding.

He then took a deep, strong breath and breathed out fire, big fire. Sakura saw the fire being released from Itachi. It was massive. She had never seen anything like this. The fire then took a faint shape of a dragon's head with its mouth wide open making its way towards the sky. Suddenly the whole sky was on fire as the fire came in contact with the poison gas. It was a breathtaking scene but dangerous at the same time.

As soon as the fire was released Itachi started to lose consciousness. His grip loosened even more and Sakura noticed. They were nearing the palace roof. The throbbing pain was still there. They could feel the strong, gushing wind making their fall go faster.

"Itachi-san, hang on," Sakura said worriedly placing her palm on his cheek which he couldn't even feel. It scared her to see such a strong man turn vulnerable all of a sudden.

When they were near the roof Sakura closed her eyes shut knowing what was coming next. Then Itachi suddenly turned their bodies around which made his back crash through the palace roof and the floor and the floor after. Itachi suffered severe cuts while crashing through. He even hit a chandelier. They finally landed on the ground floor which was a dining hall. There was large crater on the spot where they had landed, well more like Itachi's back. Itachi grunted in pain, blood streaming from his mouth and running down to his chin and neck.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was held tightly by Itachi when they hit the roof there fore didn't suffer any harm. She lifted her head up and saw what state Itachi was in. she quickly got up and the arms that had held her tightly fell limp beside her. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding.

"Itachi-san, please wake up," Sakura said looking down at Itachi's limp figure. His heart was still beating but it got slower and slower. He wasn't breathing either.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Itachi-san?" she whimpered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

My body felt like nothing, my feelings mean nothing, my emotions mean nothing. To me at least. When I was falling from the sky I realised how weak I was. How weak I had become. Looking at how I fought tonight I felt like I messed up big time. I was never like this. I feel like my powers are a lot stronger but I feel weak. After I performed that fire jutsu, the way I thought I never could, I felt like I was becoming more and more inhuman. Maybe a monster. Suddenly I feel her hands on my face. I don't know but it felt soothing breaking me off my thoughts. I looked at her. Her eyes were wide open with worries; her lips slightly open trying to get some words out. I opened my mouth but suddenly darkness took over.

I wanted to tell her.

Tell her 'Thank You' then reach over and put the veil back in its place.

_Itachi._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura ," Sousuke rushed towards Sakura who was sat on a chair outside a hospital room with blanket wrapped around her and a few guards around her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," she replied weakly as he stood before her.

"No you are not. You should be resting," Sousuke said.

"How can I when the man who saved my life is fighting for his in there," Sakura snapped.

"Look I understand your feelings but you need to rest. Its 5 am in the morning and you've been here for hours. I am sure they will be able to save him but I need you to go to your room," Sousuke said.

"No you don't understand," Sakura got up angrily. "You will know how it fells when someone suffers 5 broken ribs, cracked spine, intense blood loss and internal bleeding, hips cracked open, fractures on several parts of his legs, 15 minor cuts and 9 severe cuts and a poison that is dramatically spreading all over his body and could kill him god knows when just for you," Sakura nearly shouting at the end of her sentence.

Nearly everyone in that hall was staring at her. Sousuke was silent.

"I am not leaving," Sakura stated with tears in her eyes.

"Well them it leaves me no choice," Sousuke said with a sigh. "This is for your well-being."

As soon as he had said that something hit Sakura hard on her neck knocking her out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I wake up screaming her name, panting madly, sweating like anything. I look around me and am relieved. It was just a dream…again. Those damn dreams are all the same. Why is this happening to me? Those images of that place, that day, that battle that took away the ones I cherished the most. I hate it, I hate it so much. It's still in my head that scream.

I felt stirring beside me. I look and find my woman turning in her sleep. She looks peacefully asleep. I am glad I didn't wake her up. I get out of bed carefully just wearing my shorts and go down the kitchen, maybe milk will help me sleep again and relax. I got a bottle of cold milk. I drank it without warming it. Suddenly the room lit up. I turn around and find my woman standing there on the doorway looking worried. She asks me what's wrong. I lie and say I just wanted milk and nothing else. She knows I am lying. But I don't want to tell her the truth that I still feel guilty. I promised her that I will be honest with her and share everything but not this one.

I am sorry Hinata. I don't want you to be upset just because of me. You deserve better.

_Naruto._


	7. The End Is Just The Beginning

I hear him wake up screaming. This is the third time this month. I pretend I am sleeping. I don't want hassle him with questions anymore. He won't listen to me anyway. No matter how many times I ask him to tell me what's eating him, he just avoids answering. He gets up and leaves the room. I hear him go to the kitchen. I get up and follow him. The kitchen is dark so I turn the lights on and he turns around. I ask him what's wrong even though I know he won't tell me the truth. He lies again. I don't know what to do anymore. He has been acting disturbed after his trip to the Hokage's office earlier this month. Since then he looks lost. I want to help him.

_Hinata_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Earlier that month…**

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun wake up," said a long indigo haired girl with pearl eyes. She was standing over her blonde partner who was asleep heavily and was refusing to wake up.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up. The Hokage will be mad if you are late again," she said looking over him. Her long wet hair was hanging over Naruto's face and the tiny water drops dripped from the tips of her hair and onto his whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Fine, I'll leave," the girl sighed giving up.

As soon as she had turned to walk away Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. She gasped when he pulled her onto him. Her hands landed on his bare chest and her face was an inch way from his smirking one.

"N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered blushing madly.

His lips then met hers. His was warm while hers was cold. He turned her over, their lips still interacting. Her hands travelled around his neck.

"I like it when you are shy, Hinata," he muttered between the kiss.

Her lips were sweet and he wanted more. He tugged on her lower lip for entrance. She gave him the permission by parting her lips slightly. Naruto then slithered his tongue in her mouth, exploring. His hands were travelling from her waist to down to her thighs. His lips then started to travel down from her lips to her jaws and then her neck. Kissing it, sucking gently on it, biting it, licking it.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned slightly.

"Hm?" he muttered.

"Now's not the time," she said gently pushing him off.

"Why not?" he asked looking disappointed.

Hinata then smiled pointing at a letter on the bedside table. Naruto frowned at it and then his eyes widened. He jolted up from the bed like lighting and ran around the room collecting his uniform and putting him on at the same time.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked trying to put his shirt and trousers at the same time.

"I did try to wake you up," Hinata said in her defence tightening her robe.

"Baa-chan is going to kill me," Naruto cried putting on his jounin jacket and running downstairs and Hinata followed him calmly.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Hinata asked going inside the kitchen while Naruto was madly collecting papers that were scattered in the living room's table.

"No time for that," she heard him shout from the other room. "I have to be there in ten minutes or I will be hunted down."

She opened the front door of their small house. Outside people were walking by running errands or just roaming around enjoying the sun. The kids' laughter, the discussion of the shopkeepers and the customers could be heard inside the house. Hinata stepped outside as Naruto came bolting out of the house nearly tripping over and crashing into a wagon.

"Sorry," he said with wave.

"When are you going to be back?" Hinata asked folding her arms and moving closer to him. "Don't be late again."

"I won't," he said giving her a quick kiss. "We will pick up where we left," he whispered in her ears making her blush again. Then without warning he slapped her playfully on her butt and quickly disappeared after giving a wink, leaving her with her mouth hanging open. He did not just spank her in front of all those people that were there. Some were smiling at her red face.

"What was that?" came a voice from behind.

Hinata turned around and came face to face a blonde girl with blue eyes and a long ponytail dressed in navy blue halter top and cropped trousers. Beside her was a brunette with two hair buns and brown eyes. She wore a pair of shorts and an over sized hoody. They both were both standing behind her smiling at the scene.

"Maybe we should talk when you are properly dressed Hinata," the brunette said looking at Hinata who was still wearing her robe.

"Y-yeah, s-sure. Why don't you come in?" Hinata said walking back in quickly followed by two giggling girls of her age.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Made it,' Naruto sighed with relief as he burst into building.

He was in the tower of Konoha's Hokage. He walked into a big room which had waiting areas and was surprisingly empty. Usually it would be packed of ninjas who had returned from their missions. He walked over the table that was situated right outside the office of the Hokage. A woman older than him was sitting there with files and books around her. She had dark hair and eyes and wore a jounin uniform. There was a card on her table saying 'Hokage's Assistant – Shizune'.

"Good morning Shizune-san," Naruto greeted loudly as always.

"o-oh, hey it s you," Shizune answered looking rather disturbed.

"Shizune-san, are you alright?" Naruto asked looking closely at her.

"Oh of course I am. I was just thinking something," she said in an unconvincing manner.

"Okay. Could you tell the Hokage I am here? I was told to be here at this time and I have my reports that went missing," he said handing her the papers he was carrying.

"I will. Could you just wait?" Shizune said with a smile then rushing in without taking his papers.

"That was odd," Naruto said to himself.

He could hear murmurs from within the room. If only he knew what they were talking about. He looked around the hall. It was brand new and polished. All the floors were changed and the windows were different.

The door then opened and Shizune came out with a gloom expression. Naruto turned around to wait for the permission to go in. She gave him a nod and move out of the way. He smiled at her silence figure not knowing what to say and went in quietly. When he was in he found the Hokage sitting on her chair with an envelope on the table. She had long blonde hair tied in a bun. She had a diamond shaped mark on her forehead and blue eyes. She wore a green top and a pair of cropped trousers.

"Come in Naruto," she called.

Usually he would be greeted by angry shouts, remarks and even books but this time it was different. It was quiet, awfully quiet and the room seemed darker then before.

"Is everything alright baa-chan? You don't look yourself. Did you lose another bet or something?" Naruto asked with a cheerful tone

"Sit down and no I didn't. I actually won," she said with a calm tone.

"Congrats," Naruto said sitting down. "So why the gloom face? Hangover?"

There was a silence. Tsunade looked down at the envelope for a long time and finally leaned back to face Naruto. Her actions were telling him that something was wrong.

"Could you tell me what's wrong already?" Naruto asked as the silence was killing him.

"Naruto…" Tsunade began. "… you know the battle we fought nearly four years. The biggest battle ever fought in the history of the Shinobi world, even bigger than the shinobi war that happened years ago."

"Hn. How could I? The battle that left us all scarred. It took the people we loved and brought our home to the ground," Naruto said with voice filled with hatred. "We sacrificed everything we had for the sake of this world."

"Yes, well. All the sacrifices didn't go to waste. We have rebuilt the village and it's stronger than before. We have all the nations working together with no more fights anymore. But…"

"But what?" Naruto leaned in looking worried.

Tsunade sighed.

"I don't think that was the biggest we have fought…yet."

"Baa-chan, would you stop talking in riddles and tell me what's going on?" Naruto said frustrated.

"What if we had missed something?" Tsunade said.

"What are you talking about?"

"What if we hadn't killed everyone from the Akatsuki. What if we missed one?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan, you are scaring me now," Naruto said with a worried look on his face.

"What if…" she trailed off.

"GET TO THE FUCKING POINT," Naruto screamed in anger banging his fists on the table making one of its legs break.

After hearing the commotion Shizune came running in to see what was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Shizune asked breathlessly.

"We are fine. Leave. Now," Tsunade ordered and Shizune quickly obeyed. She glanced at the Naruto and left the room.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto who breathing heavily. She knew it wasn't nice to remember the painful things in the past that you deeply want to forget. She got up calmly and picked up the envelope that had fallen from her table. She handed it to Naruto.

"Look at what's inside," she said walking towards the window.

Naruto opened the envelope and took out the contents which were a few photos. When he looked at it he felt the biggest punch in the gut feeling. His knees quaked and his mouth hung open. He looked up at Tsunade with a stunned look on his face. Tsunade was stood there looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"These pictures were send to us by a mysterious source. We received it a couple of days ago. You are one of the first people to know about it. I thought it might crucial to let you know. Besides you it's just me and Shizune who know about this."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked hoarsely, his whole body shaking.

"I didn't believe it either in the beginning but looking at back at the data we had collected anything is possible," Tsunade answered while outside the dark clouds covered the sky and the thunder started to rumble.

"Are you telling me to believe this rubbish?" Naruto said roughly. "You telling that everything we all went through was just a hint of what's coming?"

"I wouldn't be too sure. We haven't figured how old this photo is but when we do, we either breathe out in relief or sigh at out cruel fate."

Naruto slowly looked down at the pictures he held in his palm. The pictures that had just turned his world upside down. There was a bright lighting which tore from the sky lighting up the whole room and the dark blurry pictures with a glimpse of a conical hat and red clouds.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I saw the photos I felt like my worst nightmare had come to haunt me. But this was no dream it was real. The photo seemed to be taken in a movement and the picture seemed to be cut-off. I get the strongest bottle of sake from my drawer. What type of new headache is this? Won't we ever get peace…ever? What will everyone say when they find out… especially Naruto. He has been the most direct victim of the war. Damn it. I clench my bottle so hard that it broke but I don't care. I have to act quickly in knowing the truth before its too late. I have to find if Akatsuki is still around.

_Tsunade._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto walked silently out of the room not speaking to anyone. He was walking lifelessly. His mind was filled with images he didn't want to remember. He ignored every greeting on the way. Instead of going to the main door he took a detour to the memorial hall. He had promised himself that he would never go in there.

As soon as he walked in memories came rushing back to his head, images flew like he was watching a slideshow in his head. He looked around the pictures of the all shinobis that had given up their lives for the village. Tears welled up in his eyes automatically. He took a deep breath. Out of all the pictures the one that stood out most was his friend's. Haruno Sakura's.

He walked over the wall with her picture. She looked so pretty when smiling but in her life she had cried more than smiled. He touched her face gently like she could feel it. He had loved her. He had promised her that he would always protect her and make her happy but he couldn't fulfil it and that he hated so much.

"Sakura-chan," he said shakily while tears rolled down his eyes.

He looked at other pictures. His former comrades' pictures. He backed away from the hall looking at the pictures and the smiles they bore. It was painful for him see it for he felt that he was reason why they had to die. He fell on his knees, his palms on his face while gave out a pitiful wail that echoed in the dark hall.

"Why?" he wailed after taking in a harsh breath. He banged his fists on the floor. He hadn't even noticed another jounin standing in the doorway watching him with a sympathetic expression.


	8. Sasori no danna

Sakura groaned as she woke up stirring on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The suddenly got up jolting as she realised she was meant to be somewhere else but quickly regretted as her head started to spin. She lay back on her pillow trying to regain consciousness. When she thought it was safe, she got up carefully and slowly and got out of bed. She stood up with quite difficulty and she still felt faint.

'Damn Sousuke,' she thought.

She limped over the door dressed in her maroon night dress that touched her ankles. She didn't know how long she was asleep for but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She grabbed shawl, wore it over her head and it reached till her hips. She then brought it over her face to hide it. She had to be with Itachi at this moment. She couldn't understand that man. He had risked his life just to save her even though he only knew her for about a week and now she wanted to do everything in her power to save him. He kind of had that mysterious confidence and was quiet spoken man.

Sakura pulled her door open with the energy she had. She felt her stomach grumble. She hadn't anything since last night. When she stepped out she found two guards but to her relief they were asleep. It was dark in the hall so she took a lantern form one of the guards and quietly left. She knew she would be trouble if someone found her but it seemed to be middle of the night so most part of the palace would be asleep. She made her way to the hallways lit by her dim lantern she took the guard. Everything was dark and nothing was visible. There was no one around to Sakura's surprise. There usually would be guards patrolling during the night. She thought it was probably her luck that no one around to spot her.

"Who is there?" came a booming voice out of nowhere.

'Spoke too soon,' Sakura thought.

She could hear the sound of weapons and armour getting closer.

Sakura then quickly turned around and ran in the other direction. She wasn't going to get caught so easily. She didn't know what the consequences would be if she did get caught. Sousuke won't be so happy if he found out that she was sneaking off during night just to see Itachi.

"Stop," she heard the guard say. He hadn't seen her but was following the light of the lantern. He wasn't alone, there were more.

Her heart was beating madly with fear and her vision was getting blurry. She could hear herself panting. She then took a sharp turn around the corner and bumped into something. She felt an arm round her waist to stop her from hitting the floor. She looked up and saw a red haired man staring down at her holding her lantern that she nearly dropped.

"This way," Sakura heard the guards.

She quickly stood up straight, slipped from the man's hold and ran past him leaving him confused.

The man stared at her disappearing figure until she was gone. He heard the guards halt. He turned to see them standing before him their spears ready to strike. He could see they noticed what he was wearing which made them a bit tensed.

"W-who are you?" one of them bravely asked.

"I am here on a business. The king is the man I wish to see," he stated with a straight face.

"Says who?" the guard asked.

"Sasori," he answered. "Sasori of the Red Sand."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura was finally in the medical ward. She quietly slipped past the receptionist who was nodding off. None of the people working there stopped her for questioning. Everyone was busy in their shifts. The ward was squeaky clean and everything was neatly placed. The man she before was still in her mind. What if told the guards which way she went.

Shaking off the negative thoughts Sakura searched for Itachi's room and found it marked under the name 1329. She took a deep breath and opened the double door and entered the room. She would have to face whatever was coming her way but right now it wasn't about her.

When she had entered the room she came across a large glassed window with a white door at the side. From the window she could see Itachi lying on the bed with several machines and pipes attached to him. She walked closer to the window and pressed her hand on it. She had never wanted to see him so broken. He was breathing slowly and loudly with the help of an oxygen mask. Tears eventually rolled from her eyes. She felt responsible for his state right now. If only she wasn't that weak that Itachi had to protect her all the time.

"Pitiful isn't he?" a voice said from behind.

Sakura turned around and came face to face with Deidara who was looking at Itachi through the glass. He had bandages all around his torso and stitches on his legs and few on his biceps. She hadn't even realised when he had come in.

"I live next door," he joked looking at her. "I was in a room but then I got the leader mad and he…you're crying."

Sakura silently turned around and wiping her tears. Deidara sighed looking at the floor and then up again. Crying women always made him uncomfortable. He only met women on the battlefield and that part of his job sucked.

"I am not used to seeing that man in this state. A part of me wants to rejoice…" he said making Sakura looking over her shoulder. "… and a little, very little part of me wants to feel pity for him."

"How can you say that?" Sakura turned around angrily letting the shawl slip form her head. "Your comrade is fighting for his life here and you are talking like this."

Deidara was surprised at her reaction but he laughed it off.

"Let me get this straight for you. There are no friends in Akatsuki. We don't do that, ever," he replied. "Yes we are comrades, that's true but we have no personal attachment with them. We don't need any personal relationship and Itachi? You are wrong if you think this guy is going to die. He suffered all these fatal injuries and he is here alive."

"He is a human being and he can't go on like this forever. He is not a machine," Sakura said angrily looking at Itachi through the glass. "Why would he want to go through all this?"

"You are too naïve," Deidara commented. "You have no idea how the real world works. The shinobi world is an eat or be eaten world or dog eat dog world and we Akatsuki refuse to be eaten in this world."

"So you are saying this is normal," Sakura began. "You don't care if your comrades die."

"No we don't."

"What about the people you love? Don't they mean anything anymore to you?"

"The people I love?" Deidara said walking towards her. "They are all long gone," he said with a glint of anger. As he spoke he walked closer to her and Sakura walked back further. The aura in the room suddenly got tensed.

"I did love my mother," Deidara said looking away but still walking towards her. "But that bitch. No matter how many times I tried to please her she always found a mistake. She never loved me it was probably because my dad left us and I was a freak," he said looking at his palm.

Sakura was now literally pressed against the glass and Deidara was only an inch away from her. Her hands loosened form her shawl and it slipped from her face.

"So one day…" he began. "… I made a clay sculpture for her as a gift. I thought she might be happy. Guess what? She wasn't. I spent my whole week making it and she just flung it out of the window. I did go down to pick it up and that's when I realised that there was nothing I could do that would make my mother happy. I got angry and threw at the house and it suddenly exploded. The house started to burn down. I did nothing but watch." Deidara gave a soft laugh like it was funny when Sakura didn't want to know the rest.

"So there I see her from the kitchen window covered in flame, screaming her fucking life out. The people around were all gathered around trying to put the flames out. Then I saw my mother fall from the window in desperate attempt to escape. Pathetic. She was barely alive when they saved her. I walked over to see her burnt body. I couldn't even recognise her. She looked at me with those sorry ass eyes. I didn't even shed a tear. She wasn't worth it that…"

"Stop it," Sakura shouted finally. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I've heard enough."

"…woman," Deidara chose to ignore her. "I was asked if I was her son. I said yes I was. They said that my mother had a slim chance of recovery and that she might not live. Then I said I didn't care which made them all confused. I told them I don't want to be around my mother and I would rather live alone. I did leave my mother and then after a couple of days I get a message she is dead. I wasn't surprised looking at how badly she was burnt. She looked like a slab of burnt meat in her coffin. All her hair gone, all her skin burnt off, her foul smell…"

"Stop it," Sakura shrieked lifting her hand to slap him.

Deidara caught it with ease and before she knew he had pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sakura tried to break free her hand but it was pinned on the glass by Deidara's hand above her head and so was her other hand. He placed his knee between her legs and his hard chest rubbing against her soft breasts. She gasped when his tongue entered and collided gently with hers.

When Sakura had stopped struggling Deidara pulled away from her breathing heavily like her. He let go of her hands which felt limp beside and moved away from her.

"My little anecdote is nothing compared to the things that happen in the outside world," he said huskily.

Before Sakura knew her knees gave in. Deidara quickly caught her before she fell.

"You okay?"

"I'm…" she groaned and darkness took over her vision.

"No, no don't faint," Deidara shouted at Sakura's unconscious figure but it was too late for him.

Deidara cursed under his breath. He looked around briefly and back down at Sakura. He had to do something he couldn't leave her laying around. Taking a deep breath he lifted her up in his arms and taking a last look at Itachi's laying figure he left the room. He will probably have to inform someone about her. When he was out of the room he approached a couple of nurses on duty. They were shocked to see him and the Lady Sakura.

"Oh my god what happened?" one of them gasped.

"Long story, can I just put her down somewhere I think my stitches might come off," he said and the nurses quickly led him to an empty room.

The nurse opened the door and Deidara went in. he placed Sakura gently on the bed. He turned around to find the nurses standing there looking uncomfortable.

"I will be leaving," Deidara said briefly pointing at the door.

"Okay," the nurses said nodding.

When Deidara was out of the door one of the nurses spoke out.

"Can you do us a favour?" the nurse asked nervously.

Deidara turned looking confused at this request.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"Could you not anyone about your encounter with the Lady," the nurse said timidly.

"Oh…um… okay I won't tell she was here but I think she is probably found missing already…"

"No it's not that. It's…," she said with difficulty.

Deidara was stood there looking confused at the nurse. He didn't know what she was on about and what part of encounter he was suppose to be quiet of. That's when he realised…

"Oh I get it," Deidara said breaking the silence. "You don't want me tell about her," he said looking at Sakura and the shawl that was gathered around her shoulder. "Don't worry I won't."

"It's for your own good," the nurse murmured looking down.

"My what?"

"Nothing, you should be going," the nurse said hastily closing the door.

Deidara stood in front of the door in silence. His nose was barely touching it. He stepped back and then walked away from the room. He thought back at what had just happened in there and what he was told. So he was to keep quiet about his encounter with Sakura. The nurses didn't say it but he knew he wasn't allowed to see her face let alone touch her.

"What is she? Made out of gold?" he murmured to himself while making his way towards his room.

He knew the best thing would be to shut up about her. If he didn't then Pain wouldn't be pleased to find out that one of his men have broken the rule of the palace but then again the Akatsuki had broken several rules and laws and were the most wanted criminals all around the world. It wouldn't hurt if Deidara broke one more.

Deidara yawned loudly when he entered his room. He went straight to his bed. When he was lying down he realised he still smelled like Sakura. While he slept he remembered his conversation with her back in Itachi's room. He had to admit. She was hot.

Then suddenly he felt something and got up. A familiar aura nearby in the palace. Deidara shook the feeling off but he couldn't get rid of the feeling.

'Could it be?' he thought. 'Nah…it can't be…but considering that I am here."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I walk around the palace hallways. Lost. I hate getting lost. I will probably be late and I hate that even more. The halls are dark but I can see clearly. Getting in was easy and I didn't even have to dirty my hands. I hear voices suddenly. I look around to see where it is coming from. Suddenly something bumps into me and I quickly catch it before it falls and even the lantern. Reflex I guess. I hear the guards and look down. My gaze fell upon a woman with striking emerald eyes. She quickly got up and ran past. I turn to see the guards who look scared. I guess they noticed what I was wearing. I am not here for a fight. I am only here on business. My thought runs back to that woman I saw. Why did her aura felt so familiar? It's like we have met before.

_Sasori._


	9. The Warning

A strong knock on the door woke Deidara up. As he opened his eyes he was blinded by the strong sunlight. He winced as he got up. The knocks continued.

"I am coming!" he shouted, annoyed.

He got off the bed and walked towards the door. He opened it and he found captain Sado standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Deidara asked lazily leaning against the door.

"I am sorry if I ruined your sleep but this cannot wait," Sado said moving aside gesturing Deidara to come out.

"Do I have time to change?" Deidara asked looking down at his pyjama pants. "I just think it wouldn't be appropriate for me to walk around like this unless it's a pyjama party."

"No you don't," Sado said with a straight face. "You don't have to go far. If you please…" he said gesturing with his hands for Deidara to follow him.

"Okay," Deidara said following him.

Deidara kind of had an idea that it was about last night. He kept quiet during their journey to Itachi's room. Sado opened the door for him to enter. Deidara went in and found Sousuke and the Akatsuki members. Pain looked like he wanted to strangle him and flip him on the floor again and again. Deidara avoided his murderous gaze. He tried looking behind at Itachi but Kisame was blocking his view. He was shaking his head at Deidara.

"Good morning," Sousuke said looking pretty serious.

"Morning," Deidara muttered looking around the room.

"So Deidara-san I just want to you few questions for you," Sousuke said.

"Shoot," Deidara replied.

"Were you in this room last night?" Pain asked quite calmly.

"Yeah," Deidara answered casually.

"Did you see anyone in here?" Sousuke asked before Pain could talk.

"No."

"Why were you here?"

"Um I was supposed to look out for anyone trying to barge him," he replied. "You can ask Tobi. He asked me to do it."

"Sorry I forgot to mention," Tobi said stepping forward. "I had asked Deidara to look out for Itachi in case there might be danger."

"But was there any danger in here?" Sousuke asked quite sternly.

"I just felt like someone was here unauthorised since this is a private room and only we are allowed so I checked in and…" Deidara stopped before he mentioned seeing Sakura which would make things complicated.

"And?" Sousuke raised a brow.

"And…and before I could come in the nurses were coming out holding someone. I didn't see who I was just too tired," he lied to which Sousuke frowned and folded his arms.

"Are you sure that's the truth," Sousuke asked.

"Yeah I am sure."

"Really? Because that is not what we heard from Itachi," Pain stated which felt like a bomb on Deidara whose eyes widened.

"W-what?" Deidara stuttered in disbelief. "He is conscious?"

"Yes he is," Pain answered. "You couldn't even follow one simple rule of the palace. How dare you touch Lady Sakura…?"

"Whoa, whoa," Deidara cut him off bravely. "I didn't break anything and I didn't touch any Lady Sakura. Ask the nurses they will know."

"Which nurses?" Sousuke asked.

"I don't know the once that found Her Majesty," Deidara said in a sarcastic tone.

"Mind your tone," a voice said from behind.

"What the-," Deidara turned to see who it was.

He jaws dropped when he came face to face with Sasori. He was standing on the doorway without getting noticed by anyone. Deidara felt like he was seeing things.

"That attitude won't get you out of this," Sasori said walking in and standing beside Konan.

"Okay. How come I am the only one shocked in this room?" Deidara said in a hasty voice looking around everyone's calm faces.

"Sasori arrived last night. He was here in the palace when you were in here in this room. He even says he bumped into a woman who we think might be Lady Sakura sneaking out," Konan replied.

"I think we should leave now. I have other things to attend to," Souske said looking at his wrist watch. "We will get back at this, this afternoon. Till then we will find those nurses and question them. I will see you all including Sasori-san who has joined us in the meeting. By then please try and stay out of trouble," he looked at Deidara who shrugged.

Sousuke then quickly exited the room. Pain threw a last glance at Deidara and exited followed by Konan and Tobi. The only ones left were Kisame and Sasori. Sasori waited until everyone was gone and no one was outside the room eavesdropping.

"Still lying like a pro, eh?" Sasori said with a smirk.

Deidara gave out a soft laugh.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Deidara asked.

"It is a serious offence," Kisame answered. "The most important rule of the palace is that Lady Sakura needs to be away from any harm which may damage her pureness in other words keep her away from men who have no self-control over their sexual desire."

"Thanks, I so wanted to know that," Deidara said sarcastically.

"You are welcome."

"So Itachi is awake huh?" Deidara asked walking towards the glass window. There were less machines then last night. Itachi was recovering very fast.

"Yes, I heard he was awake this morning and last night," Kisame answered.

Everyone turned towards the door when it creaked open and in came a little girl in a palace maid uniform. She was shaking with fear.

"Y- you are i-invited to a-a-at-," she stuttered and lost her voice to speak.

Kisame and Deidara looked at each other while Sasori had his gaze fixed on her which made her even more nervous.

"What is it, kid?" Spit it out," Sasori ordered.

"Please come to breakfast," the girl said it so fast and ran out that the members didn't exactly get what she told them.

"Did she tell us to come to breakdust? What is that?" Kisame asked looking confused.

"Breakfast," Sasori corrected him.

Kisame made his way out quickly looking happy about food leaving Deidara alone with Sasori.

"Are you coming?" Sasori asked calmly walking towards the door.

"Nah," Deidara said making Sasori pause on his way. "I don't think people appreciate me sitting down with them anyways I have a business to attend." Deidara said glaring at Itachi through the glass. Sasori didn't say anything and walked out.

Deidara opened the door to where Itachi was kept. He went over to Itachi's bed and a pulled a chair for himself. He sat down with his feet up on the bed. Itachi noticed Deidara beside and opened his eyes.

"You're awake, good,"Deidara said as Itachi's head slowly turned to look at him.

Deidara got his foot off the bed and leaned his shoulders on the bed. He paused for awhile.

"Thanks for ratting me out by the way," Deidara said.

Itachi turned away. Deidara smirked and looked around. There were machines beeping and pipes injected into Itachi. Deidara saw the oxygen pipe that connected to Itachi's oxygen mask. He deliberately stepped on it making the breathing hard for Itachi.

Itachi started to breathe heavily and glared at Deidara who was standing now in all his glory. The beeping of the machine suddenly got faster and louder.

"I know we got off the wrong foot…again. There have been moments where I felt like blowing you fucking brains and I know you felt the same. I want to make this life I have worth a lot so I am going let this pass us and do nothing but if you ever try and harm me in any ways or try to get in my way…" he stepped off the pipe. "I am going to make sure I finish you completely."

After awhile Itachi pulse finally went back to normal and beeping went back to normal as well. His breathing slowed down and was back to normal. Deidara waited till everything was calm.

"I hope we understand each other, Itachi-san because it would be a shame to kill you," Deidara said with a smirk.

"Good day," he said and left the room.

Itachi cursed in his head. He hated being such vulnerable state. If only he was able to move he would've ripped Deidara's arms off and made sure they were not attachable this time. He stared at ceiling thinking how long he had to be there. He really wasn't the lying down kind of guy. He was awake since last night when Sakura had come to visit him. He felt her presence in the room. Her aura was always so warm and beautiful in contrast to his cold and murderous but still she came to visit. Was it because she cared or just because she owed him? He had felt both Deidara's and Sakura's presence in there but he had seen nothing. He was asleep but his senses were wide open.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Sousuke and the others came to my room for questioning I told them the truth because if I lie Tobi will know and right now nothing is more important then getting into his good book. I don't have time to cover anyone. I just want to get the hell out from here. I feel like I am tied down on this bed. After I had told everything they looked satisfied with what I had told them. I didn't care if they believe me or not I told them the truth. I don't lie, I don't do lies and I think Tobi knows this by now, that is why he didn't inquire so much. Sasori is here as well. He was the last one left from the group and now I guess we can finally start moving from here. It's time start putting my plan in action and this nothing is getting in my way of destroying the people who ruined everything I had done.

Itachi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura looked around her room and people standing in there. There was Sumomo, Sousuke and two other nurses.

"Why did you disobey me?" Sousuke asked looking quite annoyed at her.

"Because I had to," Sakura replied dryly. "I don't need your permission to do everything."

"You do," Sousuke hissed as he approached her and Sumomo stepped beside him to calm him down.

"Perhaps now is the right time to discuss this," Sumomo suggested.

"Why is he so important to you?" Sousuke said ignoring what Sumomo had said. "You sneak out during the night just to see that man. The guards could have seen you"

"That is because he saved my life and in the process he nearly lost his."

"So you think he did that because he cared about you?" Sousuke asked and Sakura turned away. "You think he cares. Sakura this is an S-class criminal we are talking about."

"He is still a human being."

"Not a normal one," Sousuke replied. "This man is an Akatsuki, he had been responsible for his whole clan's and uncountable people's death."

"Then why did you give them a place at your palace?" Sakura asked.

"That is none of your business," Sousuke replied. "Pain is an old ally and to help him is my duty. That is all your need to know."

There was a long silence.

"If you think Itachi risked his life for you then you are wrong," Sousuke began and Sakura looked up. "He was listening to his duties. Before the party I had assigned the job of your bodyguard to him. You don't know the Akatsuki men like I do. These men are cold and dangerous. They have no sympathy for any living being that cross their path. As for the favour Itachi did for you believe me he wouldn't have done it if he wasn't assigned to. He doesn't care about anyone else except for himself."

"You lie," Sakura said looking at him.

Sousuke sat on her bed and gently placed his hand on hers.

"That is the truth. Some people are more than what meets the eye. Don't trust them," Sousuke said getting up. "It's for your own. I am just saving you from getting hurt."

Sousuke then walked out of the room with Sumomo and the nurses leaving Sakura alone on her bed.

"Sousuke-sama why did you lie to her?" Sumomo asked when they were out.

"It's for her own good Sumomo. I don't want her getting involved with anyone untrustworthy," Sousuke answered.

"But aren't they your allies?" Sumomo asked quite confused.

"Yes they are but not all of them. I just find some of them quite shady."

"And what made you think that Sakura was interested in this man?"

"You should have seen them during the feast and the fight. Anyone would believe that this man was interested in her looking at his state he was in trying to protect her."

"But isn't that a good thing. The fact he would do anything to protect her."

"It is Sumomo. I just can't let anyone enter our Sakura's life. I can't let anything violate her. Anyway she doesn't have long to live. If you know what I mean," Sousuke said to Sumomo.

Sumomo swallowed hard and nodded.

"I need go find Pain and tell him about my new plan for Itachi-san," Sousuke said walking past her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I really don't want to believe what Sousuke told me but it is possible. Why do I care anyway? He is just some guy I met a week ago. He shouldn't matter that much but I just can't get rid of his face when he was lying in that bed so fragile. I think it is just guilt or is it… It is just guilt I know it. Anyway he is a cold-blooded killer I should stay away from but no matter what I do something always brings us together. Am I falling for him? Oh no.

Sakura.


	10. You still are

It had been three since Itachi had been out of the hospital. Even though he wasn't in the hospital bed anymore he was still bearing faint injuries which were slowly healing. It had been more than three weeks since Sasori had arrived and was already catching up on the plans for the future. Since thee weren't any Akatsuki member arriving anymore the next move was to go alongside Sousuke to the Rainbow country where his sister Okada Hikari ruled.

Sakura had been out of the hospital as well. She was in her room or in her garden most of the day. She was strictly watched by her caretakers making sure she wasn't careless. But Sakura knew it was Sousuke's idea of keeping her away from Akatsuki members. Mostly Itachi.

Sakura hadn't seen Itachi since she last saw him in his hospital room. He was usually with Kisame and she would sometimes spot him taking a walk in the garden. She wanted to be able to speak to him again after he saved her life but Sousuke's warning kept coming back in her head. She didn't know if she should believe it or not. She had seen Itachi again at an assembly in the grand hall. They had spotted each other but the caretakers moved in front of her blocking her view. Maybe he didn't care about her. She hated to admit it but when the thought of him not caring came across her mind it did hurt her a bit. She didn't know why. She kept repeating she didn't care about him as well but she knew that was lie. That mysterious onyx eyed man had charmed her.

Morning came and Sakura was back in her garden alone watering her flowers. She had just visited Aya and told her about the attack and Itachi. Aya told her that what Sakura felt was guilt and that she won't be okay until she did something for Itachi. Thinking that was it Sakura started planting new flowers in the fresh soil.

'It's just guilt and nothing more,' she thought as she got on with her work.

Just then Sumomo came to the garden holding a list. She waited until Sakura had finished.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We need permission for packing your things for departure for the Rainbow country next week," Sumomo said.

"I will do it myself," Sakura replied.

"You won't have time. Sousuke-sama had held a series of meetings and dinners and he has included you in them so you will very busy in coming days. You also have a very expensive and heavy collection of clothing. It is best if I and maids do it for you," Sumomo suggested.

"That would be nice. Thank you," Sakura said. "Can't you take those two as well?" Sakura said looking at caretakers who were sitting in a distance.

"I can't. I am sorry."

"It's okay. Worth a shot," Sakura sighed.

Sumomo nodded and turned around and then turned back.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time," she said taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" Sakura said.

"I ran into Itachi-san last week," she said and Sakura looked curious. "When we met he asked me about you."

There was a pause.

"So?" was Sakura reply. When she had heard what Sumomo said she felt kind of happy inside but she didn't want to show it on the outside. She didn't want t raise any inappropriate question but she thought that Sumomo already knew almost everything.

"Thought I might let you know," Sumomo said smiling at her. "He is a very polite man."

When Sumomo left Sakura felt a small smile grace her face. So he did care and that made her feel good.

Sakura went back to her room when the afternoon approached. She was followed by her caretaker as usual. When she was in the building she came across Jin.

"My Lady," Jin bowed.

"Jin-san," Sakura said giving a bow.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good. Thank you," Sakura replied smiling.

Jin looked at her caretakers.

"You can leave. I will escort her back to her room," Jin said to the caretakers.

"We only follow Sousuke-sama's order," one of the caretaker said.

"Then as Sousuke's brother I order you to leave and if you don't I will make sure my brother kicks you out of this palace and this country," Jin said glaring at the caretakers who were confused of what to do.

Sakura always knew Jin had a short temper. He was very famous for slaughtering a whole army single-handedly. The people in the palace feared him more than Sousuke but they knew Sousuke was more powerful. It was just Jin's anger that scared people and sometimes Sakura.

"Shall we my lady?" Jin said showing the way.

"Of course, thank you Jin-san," Sakura said starting to walk.

Jin followed after her. Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable around him. She just never had anything to talk about to him.

"I hope you didn't mind me getting rid of those caretakers of yours," he said.

"Oh, not at all. I am actually thankful for that. They have been with me 24/7 for a week. I could get rid of them," Sakura said with smile behind her shiny veil.

"I'm glad to have done that then," Jin said with a smile that lit up his whole face.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

There was a long pause while they were walking in the hallway.

"How are you feeling then?"

"Jin-san you have already asked me that," Sakura replied.

"Oh, sorry," Jin said hastily and looked away in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Jin hardly acted like that.

"I am fine, sorry," he answered quickly.

"You don't have to apologise to me so much. Are you scared of me?" Sakura asked smiling a bit. He was rather cute.

"Oh no. I never meant for you think that," Jin said in protest.

"So what is it then?" Sakura asked when stopped to a spot where three hallways met.

"It's just that…," he slowly began. "…I feel very nervous around you."

Sakura was quite surprised by this confession. Someone like Jin was nervous around her.

"Why is that?" Sakura said moving closer to him. She could see his face go red. "I am not going to eat you alright?" she joked, gently placing her hand on one of his arm.

"Yes, I know," he added quickly placing his hand on top of hers. "My Lady I have always…"

"Jin-sama."

Anger could be easily read on Jin's face and the unlucky person to feel his wrath was…

"Itachi-san?" Sakura said looking at Itachi who was standing in the opposite hallway.

"What is it?" Jin gritted through his teeth. It was clear that Jin didn't like Itachi.

"Sousuke –sama wishes to see you immediately," Itachi replied.

His eyes travelled from Jin to Sakura to their hands and then back at Jin. Feeling a bit uncomfortable Sakura slipped her hand from under Jin's.

"Did he say what was it about?" Jin asked.

"I was told nothing other than to deliver this message," Itachi replied.

"Fine," Jin said and then turned to Sakura. "My Lady, I shall part from here."

He bowed deeply and Sakura bowed back.

Jin walked to the opposite hallway. He gave a quick glance at Itachi before walking past him. Itachi avoided it. When Jin had disappeared it was just Itachi, Sakura and awkward silence. Instead of just standing there like an idiot Sakura decided it was better to just walk away.

"You can't go to your room," Itachi said as Sakura had taken a step.

"What?" Sakura said quite surprise at the first words he had said to her after all these weeks. But she was glad she didn't have to start a conversation.

"Your things are being packed so the place is a mess right now. You will be staying in one of the guest rooms for today," Itachi answered.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said. She didn't exactly know what else to say to that.

'Say something,' she said in her mind. 'Thank him for telling you and also don't forget saving your ass.'

"Thank you," Sakura said feeling quite nervous.

"You're welcome," Itachi replied then turning around.

"And also for saving my life," Sakura blurted out loudly.

Itachi turned around to look at her. He had a small smile on his face.

"It was my duty," Itachi said.

"Yeah well, risking your life wasn't appropriate. I am sorry you went through all those things," she said quite nervously.

"I have been through worse," Itachi said calmly.

"And also I have never had anyone do that for me," Sakura said timidly.

"What?"

"Putting their life in danger so that I would not get hurt," Sakura said looking on the floor. "Only few people like that exist."

Itachi looked at her for awhile then started walking towards her. Sakura looked at him when he did the unthinkable. He reached and pulled down the veil from her face. He then placed his finger on her chin and lifted it up.

"World is a big place and so are the number of people that went to an unimaginable extent to protect whatever that was precious to them," he said in calm manner. "A friend risked everything to save his friends; a father sacrificed everything to save his people, a brother branded himself a traitor for his brother, a boy let himself die so that his comrades would live."

"How do you know?"Sakura said as she stared endlessly in his onyx eyes.

"Because I was one of them," Itachi said.

There was a pause. Suddenly Sakura realised Itachi was not a total cold blooded killer as people usually saw him as. He was an actual human being with feelings and emotions no matter how much he hid them. She lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek.

"You are a good man Itachi-san and you should be proud of yourself," Sakura said remembering their first meeting where she got this vibe from him that he wasn't keen on who he was.

"I'm not," Itachi said looking down at her. He was at least a head taller than her. He gently pulled her hand away from him and placed it beside her. "I'm not," he repeated the same words.

"You are a beautiful woman my lady. The Emerald of the City. It is an honour to be protecting you. I am bodyguard and nothing more."

Sakura felt like Itachi was trying to protect her from himself by pulling himself away from her. She got the feeling he did this often. Itachi then turned around and started to walk to the opposite direction.

"You are still one of them," she said aloud.

Itachi looked at her.

"You said you 'used' to be one of people and I believe you still are," Sakura said smiling.

Itachi smiled back her.

"Thank you."

"You're…"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence a jolt of pain went through her head and then the rest of her body. She would have fallen flat on the floor if Itachi hadn't caught her. She couldn't hear what he was saying. The pain kind of blocked off her senses. Tears welled up in her eyes because of the pain. She clutched Itachi arms like her life depended on it. Then suddenly the pain started to fade away.

Itachi didn't have any idea of what was going on but he was relieved when Sakura's face looked less painful. She was weak though. Whatever was that took a lot of energy off of her. She starting breathing normally and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sakura replied. "I feel weak all of sudden." She slowly got up but her knees gave away. Itachi caught her again and helped her stand up.

"I'll take you to your room. You are in no condition to be walking on your own," Itachi said.

Before Sakura could protest Itachi swept her off her feet and carried her effortlessly. Sakura felt silent after this. He kind of was her knight in shining armour. She felt very safe and secure with him. It was like nothing could hurt her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That was her. Sasori and Deidara were right. I didn't believe before but they were speaking the truth. I recognize that face especially those emerald eyes. I used see them well up with tears when someone would tease her about her forehead. The little girl that grew up admiring my brother. She was one of the people that knew him best and did everything to make him happy. I saw her once again five years ago. She has grown up to be a beautiful woman. So pure and naïve but I am afraid I might destroy it. Sousuke has made me her personal bodyguard. I know there is more to it but I don't care as long as it does not interfere with my plan. I have sent the message and I hope it has reached the village by now. They must know she is alive. She cannot be caught in this dangerous and bloody game of war. She is too fragile to be caught in this. That is why they should know Haruno Sakura is alive.

_Itachi._


End file.
